Indonesia's Culture!
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Negara-negara maju mempelajari kebudayaan negara kecil seperti Indonesia? Kebayang jadinya gimana? Setiap negara punya bagiannya sendiri untuk meneliti bagaimana unik dan anehnya Indonesia. Review please! Warning: OOC, OC!Male Indonesia, jayus
1. Chapter 1

Sudah sejak lama pengen nulis fanfic tentang Indonesia tapi nggak pernah dapet ide yang bagus, akhirnya kepikiran juga ide ini. Indonesia mempunya budaya yang unik, betul? Nah, kan sudah biasa bagi para Negara berkembang untuk mempelajari kebudayaan Negara maju, bagaimana sebaliknya? Tentu yang jadi objek perhatian di sini adalah Indonesia, yay!

Indonesia yang kugunakan adalah OC milikku (udah kugambar, juga lagi dibikin doujinnya, cuma lagi rehat karena sibuk belajar buat tes SNMPTN). Namanya adalah Doni Nusa Budiono yang tentu saja cowok (males bikin yang cewek, nggak tau kenapa). Sifatnya? Yah sama seperti orang Indonesia pada umumnya lah, baca aja sendiri!

Warning: OOC, aneh, jayus….miss typo, dll

**Indonesia's Culture!**

**Chapter 1: America part 1! Learning Indonesia's daily live!**

Setiap Negara memiliki budaya mereka sendiri, bahkan meskipun Negara tersebut terlihat sangat mirip sekilas, tapi tentu banyak hal yang membedakannya. Setiap Negara memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing, keistmewaannya masing-masing yang layak dipelajari oleh Negara lain sebagai panutan. Karena itu, tidak sedikit Negara-negara yang sibuk mempelajari kebudayaan Negara lain.

"Karena itulah aku datang kemari! Hahahaha!"

Indonesia memandang pria di depannya, yang sedang tertawa di depan pintu rumahnya. Entah ketiban duren apa kemarin, duren sawitkah? Tiba-tiba bosnya kemarin meneleponnya bahwa America akan datang ke rumahnya dan tinggal selama sehari bersamanya. Alasannya sih untuk "mempererat tali persahabatan" atau apa, Indonesia tidak begitu mengerti.

"Pantas pagi-pagi ada yang menggedor pintu rumahku tanpa mengucapkan salam [1], ternyata kau yang datang, America-san" gumam Indonesia sambil sedikit mengeluh, ah….tambah lagi kerjaannya hari ini.

America yang seperti biasa, tidak bisa membaca atmosfir keadaannya, hanya tersenyum saja. "Kau datang pagi sekali, sekarang baru setengah tujuh lho….oh ya, silahkan masuk," kata Indonesia, mundur dari depan pintu rumahnya agar bisa mempersilahkan America masuk.

"Aku memang sengaja datang pagi, aku kan ke sini untuk…uhm….," America berhenti bicara dan segera meraih notes yang ada di sakunya. Indonesia memandangnya dengan heran. Begitu America membuka halaman catatannya, ia kembali bicara. "Iya, aku datang ke sini untuk mempelajari kebudayaanmu…uhk…lebih ke kehidupan sehari-hari sih," kata America, membaca catatannya dengan bingung. Indonesia juga bingung.

"Kukira kamu datang ke sini untuk wisata, seperti biasa," kata Indonesia.

"Ah, untuk apa aku wisata kemari? Di tempatku juga lebih banyak tempat wisata yang lebih menarik daripada di sini," kata America dengan senyum sumringah, tidak menyadari perkataannya cukup menusuk Indonesia.

"Yah…terserah kamu sajalah," kata Indonesia dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu sudah sarapan?" tanya Indonesia, sudah sedikit kembali ceria. Bukan Indonesia namanya jika pundung terlalu lama.

"Belum, aku lapar sekali! Aku mau makan hamburger yang banyak!" kata America dengan senang. Indonesia sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Eh….tapi Mc Donald sudah buka belum ya jam segini? Eh, sudah ding….tapi jauh…aduh," Indonesia bergumam sendiri. Sudah sepatutnya bagi seorang tuan rumah untuk menjamu tamu, tapi kalau tamunya America? Waduh…dompetnya pasti tipis nanti….

"Bagaimana kalau makan makanan Indonesia saja, kan mumpung ada di sini?" tanya Indonesia dengan wajah membujuk. Terus terang saja, ia sudah punya hutang segunung, bukan sesuatu yang bagus bila ia mentratir Negara di depannya yang notabenya jauh lebih kaya dari dia.

"Eh iya ya? Yah, asal makanannya tidak seperti masakan England, tidak apa-apa kok," tambah America lagi. Indonesia menarik napas lega, dengan sedikit menaruh simpati pada England.

"Kalau begitu….biar kubelikan bubur ayam saja, itu sarapan paling wajar di sini," kata Indonesia. Yah, paling kalau bukan bubur ayam, paling nasi goreng dengan nasi bekas kemarin atau sisa lauk kemarin….yang penting bisa dimakan apa saja jadi.

"Eh? Bubur?" America kaget mendengarnya. Namun, Indonesia sudah berjalan keluar pintu untuk mencari tukang bubur yang biasanya lewat di depan rumahnya pada jam segini. Waduh…kemana pula tukang buburnya? Biasanya pagi-pagi begini sudah muncul di depan rumahnya.

"Nah itu dia," seru Indonesia saat melihat tukang bubur muncul bersama gerobaknya sambil memukul mangkok dengan sendok berulang kali. Tanpa pikir panjang, serta sandal, Indonesia segera mengejar tukang bubur langganannya, meninggalkan America yang heran melihatnya.

"Bang beli bubur…err…aduh berapa ya? Lima mangkok deh," kata Indonesia mengira-ngira, semoga segitu saja cukup.

"Ok mas, biasanya cuma tiga, kenapa? Lagi lapar ya mas?" tanya tukang bubur yang memang sudah akrab dengan Indonesia.

"Ah nggak, kebetulan komodo piaraan saya lagi ngidam makan bubur aja," jawab Indonesia asal, membuat sang tukang bubur plongo…

Setelah 5 mangkok bubur selesai disajikan, Indonesia berharap bubur ini tidak mengandung formalin atau zat apapun yang bisa bikin America semaput nantinya, Indonesia segera membawanya ke dalam rumah. Sempat ia melihat komodo piaraannya yang bertengger…err…berdiam di pojok halamannya memandang bubur-buburnya dengan mupeng.

"Ntar ya sarapannya, sekarang aku harus kasih makan binatang-piaraan-yang-numpang-lewat di rumah dulu," kata Indonesia sambil mengedipkan mata ke komodo kesayangannya.

Indonesia segera memasuki rumahnya dan menuju meja makan yang jarang dipakai….karena biasanya ia lebih suka makan di depan tv atau duduk di lantai [2]. Ia melihat America hampir terlelap di mejanya, Indonesia hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Yah, asal dia nggak sampai ngiler di situ nggak apa-apalah.

Memang sih, kehidupan pagi di Indonesia dimulainya pagi banget, bisa dimulai dari fajar menyingsing. Kalau di America, mungkin jam segini masih terlalu pagi? [3]

"Oi, America-san, bangun, mau sarapan nggak?" tanya Indonesia sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh America. America segera terbangun dengan wajah beler mengantuk dan kacamata miring.

Indonesia segera menyodorkan semangkuk bubur ayam kehadapannya dan ia duduk di sebelah America dengan semangkuk bubur ayam lainnya? Sisanya? Tenang, nanti juga ludes.

"Ini buat sarapan?" tanya America memandang bubur ayam yang ada di depannya. Indonesia yang hendak memakan buburnya, lengkap dengan sendok penung bubur yang menggantung di udara, segera berhenti dan kebingungan. Maksudnya?

"Ya iyalah, masa' buat mandi?" kata Indonesia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, habisnya, di tempatku, bubur cuma buat orang sakit saja [4]," kata America.

"Hm…gitu ya? Yah maklum, soalnya abangnya juga biasanya jualan di depan rumah sakit kok," jawab Indonesia (lagi-lagi) sekenanya. America hanya plongo tapi segera memakan buburnya.

"Wah, enak juga! Rasanya hambar-hambar gimana gitu, tapi enak!" kata America segera melahap buburnya dengan rakus.

'Itu pujian atau sindiran sih?' tanya Indonesia dalam hati.

Setelah 5 mangkok ludes, 3 mangkok oleh America dan 2 mangkok oleh Indonesia (yang sebenarnya masih lapar tapi nggak mau menderita kantong kering nantinya) Indonesia segera mengembalikan ke-5 mangkok tersebut kepada pemilik sebenarnya.

"Jadi di sini makanan juga ada yang dijual keliling ya?" tanya America memandang tukang bubur yang kembali ngider dari halaman.

"Memangnya di tempatmu nggak ada?" tanya Indonesia yang sudah begitu akrab dengan pedagang kaki lima hingga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa mereka [5].

"Kalau di tempatku paling adanya, mobil perpustakaan keliling atau klinik keliling, nggak ada tuh yang keliling-keliling pakai gerobak kayak gitu, menarik ya tempatmu ini!" kata America, lagi-lagi menusuk Indonesia tanpa sadar.

'Hahaha….itu artinya aku masih tradisional banget ya?' tanya Indonesia dalam hati.

IoI

"Kamu masih pakai cuci baju pakai tangan?" tanya America yang kini sedang memperhatikan Indonesia mencuci setumpuk baju di kamar mandinya yang sempit. Indonesia, dengan wajah belepotan air dan busa serta baju setengah basah hanya menghela napas.

"Iyalah, ini sih sudah kebiasaan dari dulu [6]," jawabnya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan America selanjutnya.

"Kalau di tempatku, mencuci baju pakai mesin cuci, memangnya kamu tidak punya?" tanya America lagi, rasanya repot bila harus mencuci setumpuk pakaian seperti itu dengan tangan.

'Daripada beli mesin cuci, mending buat beli beras deh…,' pikir Indonesia dalam hati.

"Kalau kamu mau, aku punya mesin cuci canggih yang bisa mencuci bersih dan langsung kering dalam hitungan menit kok," tawar America, tampak bangga dengan teknologi negaranya.

"Haha, nggak deh makasih…," tolak Indonesia dengan halus.

'Nanti makin tinggi tumpukan hutangku…kalau gratis boleh saja sih…,' pikir Indonesia dalam hati.

IoI

"Setelah mencuci, menjemur pakaian, sekarang kamu mau ngapain lagi?" tanya America tampak bersemangat. Keseharian Indonesia benar-benar berbeda dengannya, ia jadi sedikit penasaran.

"Hm, masak dulu baru nanti buang sampah terus nyapu dan ngepel," kata Indonesia. Sebenarnya kesehariannya yang asli adalah begitu sarapan, ia harus langsung pergi menemui bosnya dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kenegaraannya. Tapi, berhubung hari ini bosnya mengatakan untuk menemani America seharian ya sudah….dan karena Americanya juga nggak berniat wisata, mendingan waktu seperti ini dipakai untuk beres-beres rumah.

Indonesia segera menuju dapur dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia masak hari ini, berhubung America juga ada di sini.

"Kamu bisa masak Indonesia?" tanya America.

"Iyalah, lumayan, lebih irit daripada harus beli di luar," jawab Indonesia yang sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai macam bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas dan lemari.

"Mau masak apa?" tanya America lagi.

"Alah, kamu juga nggak bakal tahu, liat ntar aja," kata Indonesia. Setelah semua bahan siap, mulailah Indonesia memasak, sebelum diganggu America.

"Indonesia..kamu masak di lantai?"

Indonesia tercengang sejenak sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia memang sedang memasak di lantai. Ia duduk di lantai dengan berbagai bahan makanan dan bumbu dapur mengelilinginya.

"Iya….udah kebiasaan," kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

"Kan kamu punya meja, kenapa nggak masak di situ?" tanya America lagi.

'Waduh, jawabnya gimana ya?' tanya Indonesia dalam hati. Sebenarnya kebiasaan ini muncul karena dulu Indonesia terbiasa pakai kompor minyak. Lazimnya, kompor minyak ditaruh di lantai, jadi memotong bahan, mempersiapkan bumbu, semuanya dikerjakan di lantai juga. Bahkan meskipun sekarang sudah berganti dari kompor minyak ke kompor gas, tetap saja kebiasaan itu belum hilang.

"Capek berdirinya," jawab Indonesia, nggak sepenuhnya bohong. Meski tidak suka mengakuinya, Indonesia memang sedikit sadar bahwa ia itu….tradisional sekali, meski bagi sebagian orang, mereka lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai 'budaya' [7].

America cuma mangut-mangut. Memang sudah ia kira, Indonesia itu unik sekali…dalam berbagai arti.

IoI

America mencatat di notesnya, dengan berantakan dan tidak beraturan, apa saja yang ia pelajari dari Indonesia. Di Indonesia, bubur adalah masakan yang lazim bukan cuma dimakan oleh orang sakit, ada pedagang keliling yang berjualan dengan menarik gerobaknya kemana pun ia pergi, Indonesia masih mencuci baju pakai tangan, ia juga memasaknya di lantai (aneh….), gas Indonesia dijual dalam bentuk tabung bukan dialirkan melalui pipa seperti di tempatnya (dan sejujurnya, tabungnya beresiko meledak setiap saat).

Setelah selesai, America menaruh kembali notesnya di dalam sakunya dan memandangi halaman Indonesia dimana komodo peliharaan Indonesia sedang mengejar ayam-ayam milik tetangganya.

"America-san, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Indonesia, yang tampaknya sudah selesai mandi setelah semua pekerjaan rumahnya beres.

"Nggak, cuma lagi melihat komodo milikmu, menarik ya?" tanya America sambil tertawa melihat komodonya kini sedang dikejar-kejar balik oleh ayam jago yang merupakan suaminya ayam-ayam yang ia kejar tadi.

"Iya, setahuku, komodo cuma ada di tempatku saja," kata Indonesia, senang rasanya….komodo adalah hal yang bisa ia banggakan.

"Boleh aku minta komodonya?"

"Nggak."

IoI

America menatap makanan berjejer yang ada di depannya. Tanpa dirasa, waktu sudah berlalu dan sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Meski menurut Indonesia, tidak ada waktu makan siang yang pasti di tempatnya. Intinya, kapan saja boleh….

America melihat Indonesia sedang mengambil nasi dari magicjer (tapi nasinya masih ia masak sendiri) dan mengambil berbagai lauk serta sayur dan disatukan di dalam piringnya.

"Kamu makannya disatukan begitu ya?" tanya America lagi.

Indonesia melirik piringnya yang kini penuh nasi, oseng kangkung, sambal, ikan asin dan juga tempe.

"Iya, di tempatku makannya begini," kata Indonesia. Memangnya kalau di Negara lain bagaimana? Oh ya, Japan biasanya makan dengan nasi dan lauk pauknya terpisah, tapi makan begitu kan ribet….

America segera mencontoh apa yang Indonesia lakukan, meski ia tidak begitu suka makan nasi, mendingan makan hamburger tapi aji mumpung lagi di Indonesia, sekalian saja coba semuanya.

Indonesia ragu apakah ia harus menggunakan sendok untuk makan….ia sudah terbiasa makan pakai tangan, itu sudah mendarah daging sekali. Meski ia kadang suka dimarahi bosnya karena kebiasaan 'jadul' itu tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa berhenti. Kontras sekali bila dibandingkan dengan table manner milik Negara-negara mentereng [8].

Ah sudahlah, pakai tangan saja, toh yang dimakannya sekarang juga masakan Indonesia kan?

"Ternyata kamu makannya memang pakai tangan," kata America begitu Indonesia menggunakan tangannya untuk makan.

"Iya, kebiasaan," jawab Indonesia sambil tersenyum nervous. Agak malu juga harus makan ala rakyat jelata di depan Negara adi kuasa begini…tapi, siapa yang peduli? Segini masih mendingan kan? Setidak nya ia makan di meka, bukan makan dilantai dengan posisi kaki seperti orang makan di warteg (bisa bayangkan sendiri kan?).

Indonesia melanjutkan sesi makannya dengan santai, ia terkejut melihat America mencoba apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi, Negara berkacamata itu kesulitan menyendok nasi dengan tangannya yang terus berjatuhan atau lengket di jarinya. Melihat itu, Indonesia hanya tertawa.

"Begini, pertama kumpulkan nasinya, terus taruh lauk pauk di atasnya sedikit, lalu sendok pakai keempat jari dijepit dengan ibu jari, nah begitu," kata Indonesia membimbing America makan sambil menahan tawa dalam hati.

"Susah banget sih, kalau roti sih memang gampang dimakan pakai tangan tapi nasinya lengket dan gmpang jatuh begini….panas lagi," keluh America tapi tetap melanjutkan makannya. Mendengarnya, Indonesia hanya tertawa.

"Tapi enak banget, apalagi yang merah ini, pedas banget," kata America.

"Itu namanya sambal, emang pedas, kan dibuat dari cabe," jawab Indonesia melanjutkan makannya.

"Lebih enak makan begini deh, daripada makan seperti England, agak ribet harus pakai pisau, garpu dan sendok," terang America.

'Iya, memang makan 'ala rakyat jelata' lebih enak,' pikir Indonesia dalam hati.

Tbc?

* * *

><p>[1] Di Indonesia terbiasa bertamu dengan mengucapkan salam kan? Bahkan terkadang yang non-Islam sekalipun mengucapkan salam, ini sudah merupakan kebiasaan hingga aneh rasanya bila bertamu tanpa mengucapkan salam. Soalnya dulu, aku pernah bertandang ke rumah orang non-Islam, begitu mengetuk pintu aku hampir mengucapkan "Assalamu'alaikum" tapi langsung berhenti dan kebingungan sendiri, waduh ngomong apa nih, jadinya cuma "Permisi!"<p>

[2] Kehidupan orang Indonesia pada umumnya, terutama orang tua, sangat lekat dengan L-A-N-T-A-I. Rasanya di lantai kita bisa melakukan apa saja termasuk makan dan nonton tv, bahkan tidur juga belajar. Rasanya duduk di lantai cukup lekat dengan kebudayaan Asia, seperti Japan, tapi bedanya orang Indonesia tidak bermasalah duduk di lantai keramik yang dingin tanpa alas. Juga lebih memilih duduk di lantai bahkan meskipun sudah ada sofa, tapi kalau ada tamu tentu jadi segan duduk di lantai, bukan begitu?

[3] Meski banyak orang Indonesia pemalas, tapi sebenarnya kita termasuk rajin karena kehidupan pagi Indonesia biasanya dimulai sejak subuh. Ada istilah 'nanti rezekinya dipatuk ayam' bila bangunnya terlalu siang.

[4] Dulu ada orang bule (tapi nggak tau dari negara mana) yang bertanya pada guru les bahasa inggrisku ketika ia melihat orang-prang makan bubur di warung pinggir jalan, kelihatannya bubur bukan makanan yang lazim di negara barat ya? Mungkin karena beras dan nasi bukan makanan pokok di sana. Guruku cuma menjawab dengan "oh itu kan di depan rumah sakit" begitu, soalnya malas menjelaskan panjang lebar pada temannya itu.

[5] Penjual keliling paling lazim di temukan di Indonesia, sampai-sampai rasanya sulit hidup tanpa mereka (haha, lebay). Kalau di negara lain, aku cuma tahu Cina yang juga banyak penjual kelilingnya (tapi masih lebih banyak Indonesia).

[6] Untuk orang kaya jelas beda, tapi karena kebanyakan orang-orang Indonesia itu kelasnya menengah kebawah, jadi mencuci pakai tangan itu masih biasa banget kan? Jarang ada yang bergantung pada mesin cuci, sekalipun dipakai mungkin cuma untuk baju-baju tertentu. Atau malah gabungan keduanya, mencuci pakai tangan supaya bersih lalu dicuci lagi dan dikeringkan dengan mesin cuci. Tapi, itu untuk penduduk perkotaan, untuk pedesaan masih ada saja yang mencuci di sungai kan?

[7] Aku baru sadar, kebanyakan ibu-ibu lebih senang memasak di lantai (bahkan aku sudah bertanya ke teman-temanku soal ini) padahal ada meja untuk memasak. Kupikir, mungkin ini karena kebiasaan pakai kompor minyak? Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan 'tradisional' atau seperti yang guruku bilang, inilah 'budaya' orang Indonesia

[8] Indonesia terbiasa makan pakai tangan, pasti udah pada tau ya? Dibanding dengan table manner orang barat rasanya benar-benar seperti rakyat jelata sekali, makan pakai tangan...aku juga suka! Table manner itu makan dengan aturan yang agak ketat, sendok garpu bermacam-macam untuk setiap jenis masakan, seperti sendok sup dll...wah ribet banget, beda sekali dengan makan ala rakyat jelata milik Indonesia

Itu dia chapter 1, maaf America agak OOC mungkin di sini, aku nggak bisa membuat dia menonjol seperti biasanya, nanti Indonesia tenggelam...hehe

Ada yang punya ide lain tentang 'budaya' Indonesia?

Review diterima, kalau reviewnya sedikit paling ini fanfic hiastus...garing sih...


	2. Chapter 2

Uhm, maaf ya updatenya agak telat coz aku sibuk belajar buat SNMPTN, hehehe, sekarang kan udah masuk hari tenang jadinya bisa nulis fic deh….

Jujur, aku kaget banget ngeliat jumlah review yang wew hebat. Tadinya, pas selesai nulis chapter pertama aku miki "ah paling nggak ada yang review" supaya nanti nggak kecewa kalau reviewnya emang dikit. Ternyata…..yang terjadi malah kebalikannya, hehehe…orang Indonesia itu susah ditebak ya?

Ok, aku akan menjelaskan di sini, setiap Negara kebagian untuk meneliti Indonesia dan bisa sampai 2-3 chapter, pokoknya sampai ceritanya selesai. Beberapa chapter akan melibatkan adik-adik Indonesia jika perlu, juga ada penjelasan bagaimana hubungan Indonesia dengan Negara tersebut.

Untuk yaoi…nggak bakal ada. Aku buat karakter Indonesia jadi laki-laki bukan karena mau buat yaoi. Tapi…emang lebih enak jadi laki-laki kan? Kalau shonen-ai mungkin bakal ada meski samar. Paling banter sama Netherland (wah aku harus riset dulu nih) atau Japan.

Yosh, silahkan nikmati chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: America part 2! Learning Indonesia' daily live!<strong>

America melihat rumah Indonesia sudah bersih, kinclong, dan segar kembali. Tentu saja, setelah seharian Indonesia banting tulang membersihkan rumahnya (yang ternyata diam-diam lumayan kotor juga) akhirnya rumahnya kembali bersih.

"Fiuh…akhirnya selesai juga, terima kasih ya America-san, kamu jadi repot membantuku," kata Indonesia mencelupkan kembali pel ke ember penuh air kotor.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Biasanya aku jarang bersih-bersih, lumayan juga buat bergerak," kata America. Memang benar, semua di tempatnya serba otomatis kalau tidak ia tinggal membayar cleaning service untuk membersihkan tempat tinggalnya.

"Memang iya sih," kata Indonesia yang memang penuh dengan keringat dan kecapekan.

"Lagian, sekarang rasanya aku sedikit mengerti," kata America membuat Indonesia terdiam.

"Aku mengerti sekarang! Kamu melakukan semua ini untuk latihan kan! Daripada repot-repot pergi ke gym, ternyata begitu ya, mencuci baju pakai tangan, membersihkan rumah dengan semua peralatan pembersih yang manual, aku mengerti sekarang. Ya, kau hebat juga," kata America mengoceh sendiri.

"Eh, sebenarnya bukan sih….," gumam Indonesia. Latihan? Gym? Maksudnya olahraga untuk membentuk otot? Untuk apa begitu? Meski memang badan Indonesia itu kayak triplek (bukan sispek) tapi ia tidak merasa perlu melakukan hal-hal seperti itu [1].

Indonesia melirik America yang sedang sibuk mengoceh sendirian. Ah, kalau dilihat-lihat badannya America memang besar dan berotot sekali, membuat Indonesia ingat untuk tidak macam-macam pada Negara adikuasa tersebut kalau tidak mau dijadikan samsak latihan tinju.

"Oh ya, sekarang kita ngapain lagi?" tanya America dengan wajah ceria. Indonesia melirik padanya. Ngapain lagi? Jujur saja yang ingin Indonesia lakukan sekarang ada tidur siang sampai sore, apalagi habis bekerja berat begini. Tapi, karena tampaknya America masih penuh energi tampaknya Indonesia tidak bisa istirahat.

"Bagaimana kalau nonton tv saja, aku agak capek nih," kata Indonesia sambil memijat bahunya. Ia segera mengambil ember dan pel di dekatnya lalu ke luar rumah. Ia lalu membuang air kotor bekas pel ke tanaman-tanamannya [2].

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa dibuang ke sana?" tanya America, mengintip kegiatan Indonesia.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Indonesia, merasa hal yang dilakukannya adalah hal wajar.

"Tidak, aku bukan ilmuwan sih tapi air itu penuh deterjen kan? Nanti bisa membuat tumbuh-tumbuhanmu mati lho," kata America. Itu benar, ilmuwan-ilmuwan di negaranya sering mengeluh bagaimana air limbah rumah tangga sering mencemari lingkungan dan mereka selalu berusaha untuk mencari solusi yang terbaik untuk menanganinya [3].

"Ah, nggak akan kenapa-kenapa kok, aku siram mereka kayak gini tiap hari juga nggak ada yang mati," kata Indonesia cuek dengan santai ia berlalu dan mengembalikan ember dan pel ke tempat semula.

'Pantas negaranya punya tingkat pencemaran yang tinggi,' pikir America dalam hati sambil mengasihani tumbuh-tumbuhan malang yang disiram dengan air berbahan kimia.

IoI

Indonesia yang sudah berganti baju, kembali ke ruang tengah dimana tv kesayangannya berada. Ia melihat America sedang memperhatikan tvnya. Wah, mau apa lagi dia? Daritadi sudah mempermalukan dia terus apa masih belum puas juga?

"Kamu masih pakai tv jenis lama begini ya?" tanya America.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Indonesia dengan wajah merengut. Iya, dia memang sangat sangat ketinggalan jaman [4].

"Nggak, kenapa nggak beli TV plasma? Layarnya jauh lebih sehat buat mata lho, lalu gambarnya lebih jernih, lebih hemat listrik, nggak gampang rusak juga, terus enak buat main PS3," oceh America lagi.

'Aku nggak punya uang untuk belinya…lagian daripada buat tv plasma mending di tabung buat kemudian hari kan?' pikir Indonesia dalam hati mendengarkan ocehan America yang menusuk hatinya.

"Ah tv ini merek cina juga ya," tambah America.

"Ya, soalnya tvku yang bagus rusak sih jadi beli yang cina saja," kata Indonesia jujur.

"Ini kan mengcopy teknologi negaraku, jangan beli yang begini dong! Lagian kan tv begini gampang rusak!" keluh America.

Di suatu tempat, China bersin. "Ukh…ada yang lagi ngomongin aku ya?"

Kembali ke Indonesia. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun, mau menjawab apa? China sebagai pembajak teknologi Negara lain? Indonesia bisa membajak semua yang ia temukan, mulai dari film sampai software computer [5]. Karena itu ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, sesama pembajak tidak boleh saling menghina (?).

"Yah, soalnya murah sih, mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Indonesia dengan sweatdrop besar di kepalanya.

"Oh ya sudahlah, kalau beli TV bilang saja padaku, nanti kutunjukan TV yang bagus," kata America akhirnya duduk kembali di sofanya. Indonesia menarik napas lega dan dalam hati menambahkan sebaiknya bila ia ingin beli barang elektronik jangan sampai ketahuan America. Bbisa-bisa tekor nanti dia.

Indonesia duduk di samping Indonesia dan mengambil remote tv. Ia segera menyalakan tvnya dan mencari siaran yang bagus.

"Kau nggak pasang tv kabel ya?" sela America.

'Aduh…kapan sih dia bakal berhenti mempermalukan aku?' tanya Indonesia, menangis dalam hati.

"Nggak, soalnya aku juga nggak begitu sering nonton tv sih," kata Indonesia, jelas betul dia bohong. Soalnya dia hapal hampir semua jadwal acara di tv karena tv merupakan hiburan dia yang utama. Apalagi diam-diam dia suka nonton sinetron yang diputar di malam hari, jadi ia menontonnya sehabis pulang bekerja [6].

"Wah padahal kalau pakai tv kabel kan bisa nonton beberapa channel dari negaraku juga," tambah America.

'Wah, tambah ribet, mending bisa ngerti pas nontonnya,' pikir Indonesia.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan akan kupasang," kata Indonesia, ya kapan-kapan.

"Oh gitu," kata America.

Indonesia kembali mencari acara yang menarik. Di siang hari begini tidak banyak acara menarik yang disiarkan. Ah, payah deh….pasti di cerca America lagi…

"Eh, tunggu! Apaan tuh!" pekik America membuat Indonesia berhenti pada satu channel. Ia langsung tahu acara macam apa yang sedang disiarkan dengan sekali lihat. Sinetron pada salah satu stasiun tv, campuran antara drama dan juga supranatural. Yah….pasti tahulah acara apa…

"Gyahahaha, efek komputernya parah banget! Itu apa? Burung! Ketahuan banget bohongannya! Ya ampun, ini sih efek computer pas jaman aku baru bisa bikin efek computer, parah banget!" cerca America sambil tertawa.

Indonesia pundung dan menangis dalam hati. Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali membalas ucapan America, tapi apa daya? Yang ia katakan semuanya benar [7].

"Ya ampun Indonesia, kalau kamu memang nggak bisa bikin efek computer buat film, aku ajarin deh," kata America sambil mengelap air matanya gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa.

"Ya…makasih," kata Indonesia dengan nada berat.

"Kalau soal efek computer masih belum ada yang bisa bikin lebih hebat dari aku. Bahkan Japan pun masih belum bisa mengalahkanku! Aku bisa bikin senyata mungkin dan sedahsyat mungkin!" kata America lagi, membanggakan dirinya.

"Uh…iya," gumam Indonesia dengan wajah pucat dan tidak bersemangat. Ia tahu sekarang, jangan pernah mengajak America nonton tv di rumahnya lagi kalau tidak mau menderita stress dan depresi berat karenanya.

IoI

"Wah nggak kerasa sudah sore ya," kata America sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Indonesia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah agak pucat. Sepanjang mereka menonton tv, America terus mengoceh tentang bagaimana….err….kurang bagusnya acara-acara yang disiarkan di semua stasiun televise. Mulai dari begitu jelek efek computernya, acting para aktris yang kurang menghayati, comedy yang garing sampai isi acara yang tidak penting. Yang paling menyakitkan mungkin America yang sambil tersenyum dan tertawa mengomentari semua itu.

"Sekarang kita akan ngapain lagi?" tanya America.

Indonesia menarik napas panjang, tidak bagus ia pundung terlalu lama. Kalau sampai ketahuan bosnya kalau ia sudah mengecewakan America karena pundung terlalu lama, ia bisa jadi office boy selama sebulan nanti.

"Hm…ngapain ya? Aku juga nggak tahu," kata Indonesia. Biasanya sore-sore begini ia senang main internet, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dicerca America lagi. Nanti dia diejek lagi karena komputernya sudah usang, internet yang harus bayar dan koneksinya lambat, semua software computernya adalah bajakan dan sebagainya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ngerujak saja!" kata Indonesia akhirnya terpikir juga ide yang bagus, setidaknya ia tidak akan dicerca lagi seperti tadi.

"Ngerujak itu apa?" tanya America dengan wajah bingung. Senyum Indonesia terhenti dan menjadi wajah plongo.

"Eh…oh iya ya, di tempatmu mana ada kegiatan merujak," kata Indonesia sambil melihat ke samping [8].

"Uh…rujak itu semacam makanan pedas yang terdiri dari buah dan sambal," jelas Indonesia.

"Ha? Buah dikasih sambal? Nggak salah tuh?" tanya America tambah kebingungan.

"Halah….ditempatmu juga ada hot dog tapi dagingnya bukan daging anjing kan?" gumam Indonesia pelan.

"Lihat sendiri saja deh," kata Indonesia. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan ke halaman rumahnya. Ia tidak begitu punya bahan-bahan untuk ngerujak di kulkasnya, warung sayur jam segini juga sudah hampir habis sayurnya. Jadi, yang bisa ia andalkan adalah halamannya.

Ia tersenyum melihat satu buah mangga yang tampaknya sudah cukup besar dan masih muda menggantung di atas pohonnya yang lumayan tinggi.

Tanpa sandal, Indonesia berlari menghampiri pohonnya dengan America dan komodo melihat aksinya. Memanjat pohon bukan hal sulit bagi Indonesia yang dulu memang terbiasa hidup di hutan belantara. Dengan lincah (kayak monyet) Indonesia memanjat dahan demi dahan. Begitu tangannya berhasil menggapai mangga yang ia maksud, kakinya tergelincir dan ia jatuh.

"GYAAAAA!"

"Uwaa! Indonesia!" America kaget melihat Indonesia jatuh di luar pagar karena memang pohon mangganya menjorok ke luar pagar. Ia berlari ke luar halaman Indonesia dan menemukan Indonesia err…..di posisi yang kurang etis. Indonesia tercebur ke got besar yang memang mengililingi pekarangan rumahnya.

"Err….Indonesia? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya America sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Indonesia segera bangkit dengan badan belepotan air got dan sampah yang kotor. Got dimana ia tercebur memang besar, dalamnya hampir setengah meter dan lebarnya hampir satu meter. Lebih mirip sungai kecil daripada dibilang got.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa kok, mangganya juga dapet," kata Indonesia mengacungkan mangga yang belepotan air got. America kehilangan selera melihatnya.

"Itu nggak apa-apa?" tanya America, serius buah itu mau dimakan?

"Nanti kalau sudah dicuci juga bersih kok, lagian ini kan masih berkulit jadi dalamnya aman," kata Indonesia sambil tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu sebelum melakukan hal itu deh," kata America.

"Iya ya, benar juga."

IoI

Indonesia yang sudah kembali bersih dan wangi (meski samar-samar masih tercium bau khas got dari rambutnya) segera membawa semua buah muda dari kulkasnya, ulekan,bahan-bahan untuk membuat sambal dan piring ke teras rumahnya. Sambil duduk di lantai, ia dengan telaten mengupas semua kulit buahnya sementara America sibuk memperhatikannya.

Lalu ia mengulek gula jawa, cabai, asam dan bahan-bahan lainnya untuk membuat sambal lotis kesukaannya. America ingin mengomentari bahwa di negaranya ada alat untuk menghancurkan dan melembutkan semua bahan seperti itu daripada hari menumbuk dan menghancurkannya dengan piringan dan tumbukan dari batu, tapi karena Indonesia terlihat lumayan serius jadi ia diam saja.

"Nah selesai," kata Indonesia. America penasaran melihatnya.

"Nih, coba saja, ambil potongan buahnya terus dicolek ke sambal ini," kata Indonesia sambil mengambil sepotong mangga muda dan mencelupkannya ke dalam sambal buatannya.

America segera mencontohnya dan melahap mangga berlumuran lotis sebelum Indonesia bisa menghentikannya.

"America-san, sambalnya harusnya…"

"GYAAAA! PEDAAAASSSS!"

"…sedikit saja, sudah telat ya?" kata Indonesia. Ia lupa untuk mengurangi jumlah cabainya lagi, wah ukuran pedas Indonesia kan artanya pedaaaasss sekali untuk America [8].

Indonesia segera menyodorkan segelas air putih pada America yang segera menengguknya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Uh…masih pedas…huh…hah…," kata America dengan wajah sedikit merah karena kepedasan. Indonesia tertawa melihatnya.

"Tunggu ya, kuambilkan sesuatu untuk mengurangi pedasnya," kata Indonesia dan ia segera menghilang ke dalam rumahnya.

Ia lalu kembali dengan sepiring tempe goreng sisa makan siang tadi.

"Ini, makan ini saja," kata Indonesia. America dengan wajah bertanya-tanya, segera mengambil tempe goreng yang disodorkan padanya lalu melahapnya. Wuah ajaib, rasa pedasnya memudar!

"Wah, sekarang sudah nggak begitu pedas lagi!" kata America.

"Yah, katanya sih makan sesuatu yang berminyak atau gorengan bisa membantu mengurangi rasa pedas di lidah," kata Indonesia, lho? Tapi ia tahu hal itu darimana ya? Lupa deh….[9]

Setelah America sembuh, mereka kembali menikmati rujak buatan Indonesia. America yang mulai terbiasa dengan rasa pedasnya jadi ketagihan dengan rasa pedas manis dari sambal dan asam buah.

"Wuah enak lho! Pedas manis gitu," kata America sambil memakan rujak buatan Indonesia.

"Yah, asal jangan makan banyak-banyak saja kalau tidak mau sakit perut nantinya," kata Indonesia.

IoI

"Indonesia, ini suara apa sih?" tanya America pada Indonesia.

"Ini? Ini adzan, sekarang kan sudah maghrib," jelas Indonesia.

"Memangnya maghrib itu apa?" tanya America lagi, kebingungan.

"Negaraku kan mayoritas Islam, maghrib itu semacam waktu untuk sembahyang," kata Indonesia [10].

"Oh iya, kamu muslim ya," kata America.

"Iya," kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum. "Ada sih daerah-daerah lain yang mayoritasnya Kristen tapi rata-rata penduduk di negaraku beragam Islam."

"Tapi, Islam kan identik dengan teroris," kata America dengan wajah serius. Indonesia tercekat mendengarnya. Ah, iya benar….America memang agak sedikit anti islam karena insiden 11 September ya?

"Memang rata-rata teroris beragama Islam, tapi Islam bukan berarti teroris kok," jelas Indonesia berhati-hati, ia merasa takut sudah menyentuh topic tabu untuk America.

America terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum. "Iya ya, nyatanya negaramu damai-damai saja dan punya toleransi tinggi, malah kalau soal toleransi kamu hebat sekali bisa hidup dengan berbagai macam suku bangsa dan agama seperti ini," kata America. Ia tahu Indonesia juga dipenuhi dengan masalah dengan teroris, malah kelihatannya itu sudah makanan sehari-hari tapi ia juga tahu Indonesia adalah Negara yang sangat ramah pada siapapun meski berbeda agama ataupun bangsa.

Indonesia terdiam mendengarnya. Jujur saja, setelah seharian dicela tentang bagaimana ketinggalan negaranya ini, dipuji seperti itu rasanya jadi malu.

"Terima kasih," kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum senang.

IoI

"Wah sudah malam lagi, waktu cepat berlalu ya," kata America. Ia baru saja selesai makan malam dengan Indonesia, mereka membeli nasi goreng yang lewat di depan rumah Indonesia…tentu saja maksudnya si abang penjual nasi goreng bersama gerobaknya yang lewat, bukan sepiring nasi goreng lewat di depan rumah Indonesia betulan.

"Yah, sekarang waktunya tidur, aku capek," kata Indonesia.

"Besok aku akan pulang, ah….bekerja lagi deh," kata America. Indonesia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yah, aku hanya berharap kamu senang menghabiskan waktu di sini," kata Indonesia. Memang sih tempatnya bukanlah tempat terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu luang, tapi….ia selalu berusaha untuk menjamu tamu sebaik yang ia bisa.

"Aku senang kok," kata America sambil tersenyum lebar.

IoI

"Lain kali aku pasti datang lagi," kata America. Tak terasa sudah waktunya ia pulang dan Indonesia dengan sangat baik hati mengantarkan ia ke bandara (setelah memaksa America bangun sepagi mungkin karena ia tidak mau terjebak macet sebelum sampai ke bandara).

"Ya, mungkin lain kali aku yang akan pergi ke tempatmu," kata Indonesia. Tapi ia tahu, di sana ia lah yang akan merasakan culture shock.

"Ya, datang saja! Aku akan menyambutmu," kata America. Indonesia mengangguk.

"America-san juga boleh datang ke tempatku kapan saja," kata Indonesia.

Mereka mendengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang akan ditumpangi America akan segera berangkat. America berbalik setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Indonesia yang dibalas dengan sebuah lambaian tangan juga.

IoI

"Aku tidak percaya kamu kembali secepat ini, America-san," kata Indonesia dengan wajah "aduh capek deh…" ketika melihat America berada di depan pintunya di malam hari. Belum ada seminggu setelah kunjungan terakhir America di rumahnya.

"Indonesia temani aku nonton film horror ini, Japan kejam sekali ia tidak mau menemaniku! Yang lain juga menolak, cuma kamu pilihan terakhir ku," kata America sambil menangis.

Indonesia menampar dirinya sendiri. Aduh….ia pasti akan kerepotan malam ini. Nasib-nasib…

TBC

**Potongan Chapter 3**

"**Eh? England-san…kenapa anda kemari?"**

"**Memangnya tidak boleh?"**

"**Ini teh manis untuk anda."**

"**Ini bukan teh manis, ini teh melati!"**

"**Apa? Belajar kutukan…maksud anda…santet!"**

* * *

><p>[1] Tingkat kesadaran Indonesia akan kesehatan masih rendah, apalagi kebugaran? Wahaha, jangan ditanya. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang pergi ke gym atau rutin melakukan olahraga. Kalau dipikir-pikir karena pada dasarnya kegiatan-kegiatan Indonesia masih banyak yang dilakukan dengan manual, itu sudah termasuk olahraga kan? Hahahaha….<p>

[2] Indonesia suka membuang sampah sembarangan, termasuk limbah rumah tangga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, air pel kotor itu sebenarnya nggak apa-apa dibuah ke tanaman asal tidak memakai sabun untuk mengepel lantai. Kebanyakan orang Indonesia masih pel kering (tanpa sabun maksudnya) aja kan?

[3] Orang barat termasuk America, banyak yang senang melakukan penelitian termasuk bagaimana cara menangani pencemaran. Indonesia? Wuih…jangan ditanya. Kitanya aja nyampah terus, kapan ditelitinya?

[4] Normalnya, di Negara barat, mungkin pemakaian tv plasma atau yang slim gitu sudah hampir merata ya. Soalnya aku mau beli monitor computer versi tabung aja harus beli yang second. Kebanyakan sudah serba LCD plasma. Ealah…itu kan mahal, Indonesia mana kuat belinya. Biarin tv jelek asal bisa buat nonton tv, hahahaha….

[5] Indonesia pernah mendapat predikat sebagai Negara pembajak tertinggi di asia tenggara kalau nggak salah. Karena hampir semua computer di Indonesia memakai software palsu. DVD bajakan juga meraja lela sampai-sampai artis juga ada yang beli DVD bajakan (parah deh, tapi aku juga beli sih). Yang lain tidak usah ditanya kan?

[6] Banyak orang tidak suka sinetron tapi tidak sedikit juga yang suka sinetron, karena itu sinetron masih tayang sampai sekarang. Meski ceritanya diulur ngalor ngidul entah kemana, entah kenapa masih aja ditonton. Hahaha….

[7] Teknik perfilman Indonesia masih belum begitu maju. Efek CG (Computer Graphic)nya masih ancur, ancur banget. Aku aja masih suka ketawa liat efek-efek computer payah yang ditayangin di tv. Kalau dibandingkan dengan America? Jauhnya bagaikan langit dan bumi. Kadang kalau lagi nonton film barat, suka iseng mikirin apa yang sedang aku tonton itu betulan atau efek computer. Bahkan setahuku efek CG Japan masih kalah sama America (karena aku suka nonton tokusatsu jadi aku tahu).

[8] Banyak makanan Indonesia yang pedas, yang manis juga banyak tapi Indonesia juga punya banyak sekali makanan pedas. Ini karena kita kaya akan rempah-rempah dan gaya masakan kita dipengaruhi oleh India dan China pada jaman dulu dan terbawa sampai sekarang. Kalau America? Pedasnya makanan America paling dari saus atau nggak Tabasco, iya kan?

[9] Kayaknya aku baca artilkel tentang itu entah dimana. Kalau nggak salah, minyak bisa mengurangi rasa pedas pada lidah, makanya makan aja gorengan kalau kepedasan. Sebenarnya sih, yang lebih umum di Indonesia itu minum air atau teh panas kalau kepedasan, tapi menurutku itu nggak manjur deh….

[10] Nggak tahu insiden 11 September itu apa? Aku sendiri lupa #plak. Bohong, sebenarnya sih kalau nggak salah ada penyerangan teroris gitu yang menyebabkan hancurnya menara…apa itu namanya? Pokoknya biang keladinya (katanya sih) Osama Bin Laden itu lho, ada kok insiden ini di film My Name Is Khan (walah malah promosi). Insiden ini menyebakan luka mendalam untuk America yang jadi parno sama teroris juga Islam. Malah ada aja orang yang suka membakar al-quran untuk memperingati insiden 11 September. Hueee….. Sementara kelebihan Indonesia mengenai toleransi beragama dan bermasyarakat akan dibahas di chapter depan, penelitian Indonesia oleh Germany.

Uwah….penjelasannya jadi panjang banget nih. Nggak apa-apa kan? Ini semua bukan riset lho, aku sekedar mikir aja dan tahu aja karena pernah baca. Kalau ada yang salah mohon maaf.

Chapter depan tentang England, yosh…reviewnya! Review! Mungkin ada yang bisa membantuku soal mitos-mitos dan hal-hal mistis Indonesia? Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu.


	3. Chapter 3

Sori apdetnya agak lama, maklum sibuk bikin doujin sama ngurusin komikku, jadi fanfic-fanfic bikinanku agak terlantar, hehehehe…. Aku juga lagi seneng sama Happy Tree Friends…uhm, aku nggak bisa mengrekomendasikan judul yang satu itu sih, bukan tontonan yang sehat….

Ok, silahkan baca ficnya

* * *

><p><strong>England part 1! Learning Indonesia's Myth and Horror!<strong>

Hari libur adalah hari yang selalu ditunggu Indonesia. Setelah seminggu bekerja banting tulang disuruh mengurusi teroris, demo, urusan pemerintahan, meniliti keadaan social dan sebagainya, Indonesia merasa sangat lelah. Setelah sholat subuh dan mencuci baju lalu menjemurnya, Indonesia kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk dan meringkuk di dalam selimut.

Ia ingin tidur seharian hari ini.

Tapi, ketika ia mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk, Indonesia kembali membuka matanya. "Aduh siapa sih yang datang hari libur begini?" gerutunya, ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Jam 9 pagi, ah masih sepagi ini. Ia bahkan belum mandi.

Dengan penampilan berantakan, rambut khas orang bangun tidur, mata belekan dan setengah terbuka, kaos oblong putih dan celana panjang dengan motif batik, Indonesia segera membuka pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapa tamu yang sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya hari ini.

"Lama sekali sih kamu membuka pintu," gerutu tamunya.

Indonesia terbelalak, melihat siapa tamunya. Ia kira pengemis yang memang selalu berseliwerak ketika hari libur atau tetangganya memberikan undangan untuk acara pernikahan. Tapi, ternyata yang ada di depannya adalah sosok personofikasi Negara yang cukup ia segani.

England, atau yang lebih tepatnya, Britain atau United Kingdom.

"E…England-san…," gumam Indonesia tak percaya.

England hanya memandang dengan wajah setengah kesal seperti biasanya.

"Ke…kenapa….Anda ada di sini, England-san?" tanya Indonesia terbata-bata. Ia masih shock, jangan-jangan ia masih bermimpi?

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh ke sini ya?" tanya England dengan nada kesal. Indonesia tersentak dan segera tertawa nervous.

"Ah tidak, saya cuma kaget karena Anda datangnya tiba-tiba sekali," kata Indonesia, ajaibnya dengan bahasa yang sangat formal. Ia dulu pernah dijajah oleh Negara yang ada di depannya ini dan tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. England memang layaknya bangsawan sementara ia rakyat jelatanya.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" tanya England lagi. Indonesia tersentak lagi dan segera mundur, ia jadi merasa seperti Negara bawahan Rusia. Tapi, ia tidak merasa takut pada England, cuma segan saja.

"Ah anu…silahkan duduk, saya mau mandi dulu," kata Indonesia lalu segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. England hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu segera duduk di sofa kayu jati di ruang depan rumah Indonesia.

Rumah Indonesia memang tidak terkesan mewah, hanya rumah biasa dengan sedikit kerusakan di sana-sini tapi masih layak ditinggali. Interiornya pun cukup aneh dan berantakan, sepertinya ia masih tidak mengenal apa itu interior design. Tapi, setidaknya rumahnya bersih dan cukup rapi. [1]

Indonesia segera mandi sambil menggerutu pelan. Tidak mungkin England ke sini tanpa pemberitahuan, pasti bosnya yang lupa memberitahu dia karena sibuk mengurusi kasus para koruptor dan teroris. [2]

Begitu selesai mandi, ia segera melesat ke kamar dan mencari baju untuk dikenakan. Ia tidak bisa memakai baju santai seperti ketika America yang ke rumahnya, ia tahu itu. Jadi, ia mengenakan celana bahan hitam dan baju batik berwarna coklat tua sebagai atasannya. Memangnya ia mau pergi ke kondangan? Ah, biarlah.

Ketika sedang merapikan diri, handphonenya berdering. Indonesia segera menjawab panggilannya sembari sibuk mengancing baju batiknya.

"Halo? Oh ya, iya, ia sudah di sini. Iya, oh begitu ya, baik, saya akan melakukannya. Ya, terima kasih. Wa'alaikum salam," kata Indonesia dengan handphone menggantung di samping telinganya. Sesudah panggilannya selesai.

"Najis, telat banget sih ngasih tahunya," gerutu Indonesia pada bosnya yang tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kenapa juga ia baru diberitahu sekarang? Ketika England sudah di sini? Telat banget! [3]

Ia segera keluar kamar dan menghampiri England yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikan keadaan rumahnya.

"Ah, England-san, maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama," kata Indonesia. England melirik padanya.

"Rambutmu berantakan sekali, tidak sisiran?" tanya England. Indonesia tercekat dan segera mengatur rambutnya dengan tangan.

"Ah, pada dasarnya rambut saya ikal, jadi susah diatur," kata Indonesia ia lalu tertawa kecil. England menghela napas dan segera berdiri, membuat Indonesia terkejut. Ia lalu menghampiri Indonesia dan merapikan rambutnya, membuat Indonesia kaget setengah mati.

"Jangan salah sangka ya, aku cuma tidak tahan melihat rambutmu berantakan seperti itu," kilah England dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Indonesia hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Malah tertawa lagi," bentak England kesal lalu menarik jambang Indonesia.

"Gyaa, aduh sakit, iya maaf, England-san," kata Indonesia. Begitu England melepaskan jambangnya, ia hanya bisa mengelus-elusnya.

"Dasar, kamu ini memang tidak pernah berubah, harusnya kamu potong rambut, rambutmu ini berantakan sekali," omel England. Indonesia hanya mengangguk, namun ia yakin ia tidak akan melakukannya. Mau dipotong seperti apapun juga rambutnya akan tetap berantakan, kecuali kalau digundulin, nah itu beda lagi ceritanya.

England segera duduk kembali di sofa, sementara Indonesia masih mengelus-elus rambutnya, tidak sadar bahwa apa yang sedang ia perbuat hanya membuat rambutnya semakin tidak karuan.

"Oh ya, England-san mau minum apa?" tanya Indonesia.

"Teh, seharusnya kau sudah tahu kan," jawab England singkat. Indonesia hanya tertawa nervous.

"Ah, tapi hanya ada teh celup, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Indonesia.

England menggerutu pelan, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Indonesia dengar. "Ya, tak apalah," jawabnya, tapi tampaknya tidak puas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya," kata Indonesia lalu ia segera beralih ke dapurnya.

Menjerang air, menyiapkan dua cangkir serta piring kecilnya (yang sebenarnya jarang sekali ia pakai kecuali bila ada tamu) dan menyiapan dua teh celup. Dengan telaten Indonesia membuat teh yang seperti biasa ia lakukan. Ia memang termasuk Negara yang senang mengkonsumsi teh, tapi tidak sampai semaniak England, China atau Japan.

Setelah dua cangkir teh selesai, ia segera membawanya dengan nampan dan kemballi ke ruang tamu. Ia segera meletakkan secangkir teh di meja dan mengesampingkan nampannya.

"Ini teh apa?" tanya England, sambil mengambil cangkir berisi teh di depannya. Indonesia yang sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan itu hanya menjawab sebisanya.

"Ehm….teh manis?" jawabnya tidak yakin. England memutar matanya dan mendesah.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencampurkan gula langsung kepada tehnya, bagaimana kalau aku lebih suka meminum teh tawar? Seharusnya kau menyediakan gula dan susu bersama tehnya alih-alih mencampurkan seenaknya sendiri," omel England.

Diomeli seperti itu membuat wajah Indonesia memucat. Ia mengerti sih, tapi memang cara menyediakan teh di tempatnya kan begini. "Ah, maaf, ini kebiasaan," balasnya, sedikit pundung. [4]

England menghirup tehnya sedikit, membuat Indonesia terpukau dengan bagaimana sikap tubuh England yang memang layak dipanggil bangsawan. Ternyata Negara yang ada di depannya ini, meski punya julukan "Bajak Laut yang berpakaian seperti gentleman" tetap saja sikap tubuhnya sempurna. Tubuhnya tegap, bagaimana memegang cangkir serta cara menghirupnya membuat Indonesia ingin tertawa miris dalam hati.

"Ini bukan teh manis, ini teh melati tahu," ucap England setelah mencoba teh buatan Indonesia.

"Eh iya ya?" tanya Indonesia tidak yakin. England hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara Indonesia hanya tertawa.

"Ah, rata-rata di tempat saya kebanyakan adanya teh melati atau paling tidak teh hijau dari Japan," tambah Indonesia lalu meminum tehnya. Ia tidak mencoba apa yang England lakukan dan meminum tehnya seperti biasa. Ia tahu kok, rakyat jelata ya rakyat jelata saja, tidak perlu meniru-niru bangsawan segala. Tidak akan cocok untuknya.

"Oh ya, melati memang bunga nasionalmu ya," kata England baru ingat.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Indonesia. Melati memang identik dengan Indonesia. Biasanya bisa dipakai untuk menghias rambut pengantin wanita atau untuk hal lainnya.

"Yah asal jangan pakai parfum melati saja, kalau tidak mau dianggap horror," tambah Indonesia lalu tertawa. [5]

"Eh?" England hanya bingung mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, ada apa Anda kemari, England-san?" tanya Indonesia, kembali menaruh cangkirnya di meja.

"Uhm…pertama-tama, kau tidak perlu bicara padaku seformal itu," kata England membuat Indonesia terkejut.

"Eh…tapi kan…," Indonesia bingung harus menjelaskan.

"Kau biasanya juga tidak bicara seformal itu kan? Bicara biasa saja, lagipula tidak cocok untukmu," tambah England. Indonesia terdiam mendengarnya. Ia biasa juga kok bicara cukup formal ke orang yang lebih tua darinya atau atasannya. Tapi, kalau England bilang begitu….

"Yah, terserah kamu saja deh, England-san," kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

"Dan alasan aku kemari…," England berhenti sebentar, tampak serius membuat Indonesia jadi tegang. "Aku ingin meniliti budaya mitos dan misteris Negaramu," lanjutnya membuat Indonesia plongo.

"Eh?" tanya Indonesia bingung.

"Yah, aku sedang menulis buku kumpulan berbagai mitos dan misteris dari semua Negara, kudengar negaramu penus dengan hal-hal mistis kan?" kata England lalu tersenyum.

Hati kecil Indonesia mengatakn bahwa ada udang di balik batu dari semua ini, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan England.

"Yah, baiklah," katanya. Horor, mistis, mitos merupakan hal-hal yang cukup melekat dengan Indonesia. Ia cukup senang dengan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi bukan berarti ia benar-benar menyukainya. Hanya sebatas membuat film horror dan mengagumi hal-hal mistis, tidak lebih.

Membicarakan hal-hal mistis terutama dengan England membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Sederhananya sih, England-san, Anda..aduh bukan, kamu bisa melihat apa yang ada di belakangku kan?" tanya Indonesia. England terdiam sebentar.

Biasanya tidak butuh energy ekstra untuk melihat makhluk-makhluk fantasia tau mistis bagi England, tapi apa yang ada di belakang Indonesia terlihat seperi bayang-bayang hitam dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Pantas ketika memasuki rumah ini perasaannya sedikit berkecamuk. Ternyata benar, Indonesia itu penuh dengan hal-hal mistis.

"Bisa, meski tidak begitu jelas," kata England.

"Begitu ya," gumam Indonesia lalu ia menoleh ke belakang bahunya. Ia sendiri bisa melihat jelas apa saja yang ada di belakangnya, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan. Ia sendiri bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk mistis karena sudah terbiasa dengan mereka sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Karena itulah alasan kenapa ia tidak begitu suka membicarakan hal-hal mistis, karena makhluk-makhluknya sendiri ada di belakangnya.

"Ternyata kamu memang penuh hal-hal mistis ya," kata England, terbelah antara takjub dan shock.

"Yah, karena memang hal seperti itu sudah jadi kepercayaan turun menurun dan melekat dengan kehidupan sehari-hari, terutama di beberapa daerah," jawab Indonesia kembai meminum tehnya.

"Kamu sendiri bisa melihat apa yang ada di belakangku?" tanya England.

Indonesia menyipitkan matanya, persis seperti orang rabun jauh yang tidak pakai kacamata. Ia tidak begitu bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk fantasi yang baginya berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan makhluk-makhluk halus yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bisa sih, cuma berbentuk bayangan-bayangan dengan blink-blink dan warna-warna cerah begitu," jelas Indonesia. England mengangguk.

"Yah wajar saja sih, di tempatku hampir tak ada makhluk fantasi yang lucu seperti yang kamu punya, England-san. Semuanya biasanya makhluk halus yang menyeramkan," tambah Indonesia. [6]

"Kamu ini tidak punya fantasi yang bagus ya," gumam England, sedikit pucat. Bahkan Japan saja masih punya makhluk halus yang bersifat positif seperti Zashiki-Warashi.

"Nggak tahu juga deh," balas Indonesia sambil tertawa kecil. Ada hal-hal aneh sedikit saja, Indonesia pasti akan mengaitkannya dengan makhluk-makhluk halus yang mengerikan, sejauh yang ia ingat ia tidak punya makhluk mitos yang membawa berkah.

"Bagaimana dengan mitos?" tanya England. Indonesia berpikir sejenak.

"Aku punya banyak, banyaaaak sekali malah, karena setiap daerah punya mitos yang berbeda-beda. Kalau dijelaskan satu persatu pasti jadinya banyak sekali," jawab Indonesia.

"Begitu…coba berikan beberapa contohnya," kata England.

"Uhm, ada mitos 'anak perempuan tidak boleh mengerjakan pekerjaan setengah-setengah dan dikerjakan oleh orang lain kalau tidak nanti suaminya direbut orang', atau 'jika melewati tempat angker harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu'," kata Indonesia sambil mengingat-ngingat mitos yang ia ingat.

"He…unik sekali," kata England sambil mengeluarkan notes kecil dan mencatatnya.

"Yang paling aneh dan terkenal sih…'kalau ibu hamil ngidam maka permintaannya harus dipenuhi kalau tidak nanti anaknya suka ngiler'," tambah Indonesia.

"Ha? Ngiler?" tanya England bingung.

"Nggak tahu, aku juga nggak ngerti kok," kata Indonesia sambil tertawa.

"Kok rasanya aneh amat," komentar England.

"Yah, namanya juga Indonesia," kata Indonesia, setengah mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau ditempat England-san sendiri, bagaimana?" tanya Indonesia.

"Tempatku ya? Kepercayaan-kepercayaan seperti hampir pudar seiring berjalannya waktu tapi masih banyak orang yang percaya hal-hal mistis," jawab England.

"Oh ya? Kudengar banyak tempat angker di London juga ya?" tanya Indonesia lagi.

"Ya, karena banyak yang percaya korban-korban Jack The Ripper gentayangan hingga sekarang," jelas England.

"Oh…Jack The Ripper ya? Aku tahu, yang muncul di buku Sherlock Holmes kan?" tanya Indonesia. England mengangguk.

"Yah, karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, setengah fiksi tapi juga setengah fakta. Sherlock Holmes memang cuma karakter rekaan tapi Jack The Ripper benar-benar ada," jelas England.

"Ternyata kamu tahu banyak juga ya," tambah England, sedikit terkejut.

"Yah…soalnya aku juga nonton Detective Conan buatan Japan jadi sedikitnya tahu, hehehe," jawab Indonesia sambil tertawa membuat England terpana. Ia kira tahu karena memang mencari tahu ternyata tahunya dari manga dan anime buatan Japan toh…

"Dasar kamu ini…," gerutu England yang hanya disambut tawa oleh Indonesia.

"Yah, kembali ke topic semula…hm….apa ditempatmu ada ilmu sihir atau semacamnya?" tanya England.

Indonesia terdiam sebentar. Tentu saja yang terbayang di kepalanya bila mendengar kata sihir adalah 'tongkat sihir', 'mantra', 'lingkaran sihir' dan semacamnya.

"Ilmu sihir sih tidak ada, tapi ilmu hitam memang ada," jawab Indonesia.

"Ilmu hitam? Contohnya seperti apa?" tanya England. Baru pertama kali ia dengar soal ilmu hitam, mungkin mirip dengan ilmu sihir hitam.

"Yah, ilmu hitam sih macam-macam tergantung tujuannya seperti apa," jawab Indonesia. Ia tidak mau terang-terangan bilang kalau ia sendiri sebenarnya bisa ilmu hitam.

"Coba sebutkan contohnya," kata England.

Indonesia terdiam sebentar. "Uhm…ada untuk jadi kaya, menjerat cinta orang, untuk mempercantik diri, atau untuk mencari orang," jawab Indonesia. Ia dengan sengaja menghindari kata "santet" dan "mengutuk orang", bahaya kalau ketahuan England.

"Wah banyak sekali….," England takjub.

"Memangnya manjur?" tanya England sangsi. Indonesia tertawa kecil.

"Yah, tergantung dukunnya seperti apa sih, tapi kebanyakan sih manjur-manjur saja," jelas Indonesia.

"Ha? Dukun itu apa?" tanya England bingung.

Oh iya, di tempat England mana ada yang namanya dukun…

"Hm…mungkin mirip dengan pengguna ilmu sihir hitam begitu deh," kata Indonesia. England mangut-mangut mengerti lalu mencatatnya lagi di notes kecilnya.

"Menarik sekali ya, ilmu hitam ini," kata England lalu tersenyum, membuat wajah Indonesia sedikit pucat.

"Yah…mungkin?" kata Indonesia.

"Aku jadi ingin mempelajarinya," kata England.

"EH?"

Tbc

* * *

><p>[1] Keadaan rumah Indonesia sedikitnya melambangkan bagaimana keadaan negaranya, suka bocor (banjir) dan sebagainya. Soal isinya pun, Indonesia tidak terlalu mengenal yang namanya desai interior, minimalis atau dinamis, wah jauh deh. Yang penting layak dipakai, maka akan dipakai begitu rasanya bagaimana Indonesia menata perabot rumahnya.<p>

[2] Indonesia memang akhir-akhir ini sering disibukkan oleh kasus teroris, penembakan terhadap polisi juga korupsi yang memang sudah rutin. Kalau krisis ekonomi sih tidak perlu dijelaskan. Suhu tubuh Indonesia itu di atas rata-rata dan sebenarnya ia selalu sakit, cuma mau bagaimana lagi? Cuek saja lah.

[3] Indonesia punya sifat suka telat yang cukup kronis, sampai-sampai bila mau teladan maka harus ada hukuman yang berat baru ia datang tepat waktu. Bila janjian dengan teman saja, aku bisa nunggu sampai satu setengah jam, gila….parah banget deh….

[4] Indonesia memang Negara peminum teh mengingat lahan kebun teh cukup banyak di Indonesia. Tapi, yang paling umum di Indonesia adalah teh dengan aroma melati, hampir tidak ada yang lain. Di luar negeri sendiri, namanya teh itu bermacam-macam mulai dari earl grey, apple tea dan sebagainya. Sampai heran, memang rasanya beda dengan teh biasa ya? Di Indonesia yang terkenal cuma teh manis aja (tapi sebenarnya itu bukan jenis teh kan?)

[5] Melati memang bunga yang kadang dipakai untuk kesempatan istimewa dan kurang umum dipakai dalam keadaan biasa. Aroma melati anehnya sering dikaitkan dengan hal-hal horror. Aku sendiri yang memang cukup sering pakai parfum aroma melati selalu saja ditanya "pakai parfum melati ya?" begitu terus. Sampai guruku ada yang ketakutan sendiri pas nyium aroma melati yang tersebar ke seluruh ruangan padahal itu temen lesku yang pakai. Aku sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa melati dikaitkan dengan hal horror, karena Suzana sering makan melati kali ya? Tapi, apa hubungannya?

[6] Indonesia hampir tak punya fantasi makhluk yang membawa berkah, hampir nggak ada seingat yang kutahu. Paling ada acara memberikan persembahan untuk mempelancar panen atau dijauhkan dari mara bahaya, lah kalau itu beda lagi ceritanya. Di luar negeri sendiri banyak makhluk-makhluk fantasi yang menyenangkan terutama dari England. Sebut saja, Unicorn, peri, hobits, elf dan masih banyak lagi.

Wah kali ini pembahasannya sedikit. Karena aku belum nyari tahu tentang hal-hal mitos juga sih. Sori, bagian England mempelajari santet dilempar buat chapter besok, kepanjangan kalau dimasukin sekarang.

Kalau soal hal-hal mistis, aku sendiri sering ngalamin, mulai dari penampakan, kesambet, ngelihat teman-temanku kesurupan (yang kayak kutukan soalnya kesurupan itu terjadi berulang-ulang sampai 3 kali dan memakan cukup banyak korban jiwa, maksudnya yang kesurupan lumayan banyak).

Chapter besok kemungkinan bakal menampilkan Yogyakarta yang punya kepercayaan kuat pada hal-hal mistis, terutama Nyi Roro Kidul. Yah, kalau dia nggak muncul, paling juga Indonesia dan England sedikit 'berkelana' dan kenalan dengan makhluk-makhluk halus.

Ok, stay tuned for the next chapter!

Reviewnya! Reviewnya! Ada yang tahu tentang makhluk-makhluk halus? Tolong bantuannya!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sebenarnya untuk chapter ini aku hampir nggak nemu ide yang bagus, jadi kalau agak garing dan aneh maaf aja ya *di lempar sandal

Silahkan dinikmati!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Englands part 2! Learning Indonesia's Myth and Horror!<strong>

Indonesia memandang Negara yang ada di depannya dengan keringat dingin mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Tentu saja, setelah mendengar pernyataan yang mengejutkan, ia kaget setengah mati.

England ingin belajar ilmu hitam darinya?

Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Ini bukan acara tv yang mengerjai dia kan? Atau ini mimpi buruk? Atau dia terlempar ke dunia pararel?

Bukan…bukan…ngawur aja….

"Bagaimana?" tanya England, ia kembali menyeruput tehnya.

Indonesia ingin sekali tertawa lalu pergi dari tempat ia berada secepat mungkin, mungkin kabur ke rumah Papua bukan hal yang buruk meski ia selalu kesusahan saat berhadapan dengan kepala suku di sana [1].

Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak bisa begitu. Sekonyol apapun dia, tidak mungkin ia kabur begitu saja. Lain lagi ceritanya kalau dia adalah Italia…ahaha…

"Bagaimana ya….aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya…," jelas Indonesia. Ia langsung panik dan ingin menangis ketakutan saat England menatapnya dengan tajam, ia tahu perkataan "jangan mempermainkan mantan bajak laut" memang benar adanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya England dengan nada kesal.

"Uhm….karena…itu bukan sesuatu yang baik, England-san…," jelas Indonesia hati-hati dengan wajah setengah menangis.

"Bukan sesuatu yang baik? Karena apa?" tanya England lagi.

Indonesia memandang ke arah lain. Bingung rasanya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia memang memiliki ilmu hitam yang cukup tinggi. Namun, ada kalanya ia merasa takut. Terbelah antara rasa berdosa dan kebencian, ia selalu bimbang saat menggunakannya. Kalau sedang kumat, memang ia bisa menjadi 'kejam' dan mengutuk orang semaunya, tapi itu sudah lama tidak terjadi [2].

Memiliki ilmu hitam bagaikan beban, pedang bermata dua. Rasanya selalu tergoda untuk memakainya, karena dengan ilmu hitam kehidupan jadi mudah sekali.

Tapi, konsekuensinya pun tidak main-main. Untunglah Indonesia adalah personofikasi dari Negara, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah mati gosong atau terkena balik santetnya sendiri. Tapi, tetap saja luka dan rasa bersalah selalu menghantuinya bila ia memakai ilmu hitam itu [3].

"Karena, ilmu hitam itu…konsekuensinya besar sekali…," gumam Indonesia.

England terdiam memandang personofikasi yang ada di depannya.

"Karena itu kau jarang menggunakannya?" tanya England.

Indonesia tersentak. "Ahaha…ketahuan ya?" tanya Indonesia sambil tertawa kecil.

England menghela napas, sebagai orang yang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia sihir, ia tentu penasaran sekali dengan kekuatan sihir Indonesia yang tampaknya besar namun selalu tersembunyi di balik senyuman dan punggungnya yang kurus.

"Kalau bisa….sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memiliki ilmu hitam ini…," gumam Indonesia.

England menatapnya dengan lurus, entah apa yang dipikirkannya membuat Indonesia tidak enak sendiri.

"Yah…tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" tambah Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

England tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, tidak salah kan untuk mengajariku satu trik saja?" tanya England. Indonesia ingin menggerutu mendengarnya, ternyata England memang keras kepala.

"Trik macam apa?" tanya Indonesia.

"Kutukan ringan misalnya…," jawab England. Indonesia ingin sekali berseru 'ternyata memang itu tujuanmu datang kemari' tapi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ringan ya….hm…tapi kalau mau mengutuk orang…atu lebih dikenal sebagai santet, biasanya harus punya makhluk peliharaan dulu," kata Indonesia, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Rasanya makhluk-makhluk yang ada di belakangnya jadi terasa lebih banyak….

"Makhluk peliharaan?" tanya England tidak mengerti.

Indonesia ingin mencium sandal jepit saat itu juga, iyalah…England mana mungkin mengerti dengan kiasan ala Indonesia begitu.

"Yah…membuat kontrak dengan makhluk halus, begitu kira-kira…," kata Indonesia.

England mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau punya?" tanya England.

Indonesia melirik ke belakangnya.

"Tentu aku punya…," jawab Indonesia sambil tersenyum. 'Banyak sekali…,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Membuat janji dengan makhluk halus ya….aku bisa menemukan makhluk halus itu dimana?" tanya England lagi.

'Wah…England-san benar-benar serius nih…gawat…,' pikir Indonesia.

"Dimana-mana, di sebelahmu pun ada kan?" kata Indonesia. England segera menoleh melihat ke sampingnya, ia memang bisa melihat sekelebat-sekelebat bayangan yang tidak begitu jelas tapi memang ada. Biasanya ia tidak punya masalah dalam melihat makhluk halus, apa yang ada di Indonesia itu levelnya lebih tinggi dari yang lain?

Indonesia ingin tertawa sendiri melihat England jadi waspada dengan sekitarnya. "Yah tapi, memang nggak semua makhluk halus bisa dibuat perjanjian sih….detilnya juga aku masih tidak begitu tahu, tapi biasanya yang memiliki kekuatan tertentu. Tergantung kau ingin melakukan apa dengannya," tambah Indonesia.

England memandang Indonesia dengan tatapan 'jadi kau ini punya berapa banyak makhluk halus sih?' lalu menghela napas. Sepertinya untuk melakukan ini tidak mudah, tapi setidaknya ia ingin mencoba.

"Bisa carikan aku satu?" tanya England.

Indonesia menatap ke atap dengan wajah ragu. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau mengajari England ilmu hitam, termasuk mengikat kontrak dengan makhluk halus. Tapi….bagaimana cara menolaknya? Ditolak terang-terangan ia takut hubungannya dengan Negara pecinta teh itu memburuk.

"Hm….yah, kalau begitu coba cari dulu saja," kata Indonesia.

IoI

"Ternyata di tempatmu, pemakaman itu seperti ini ya," gumama England, berjalan di samping Indonesia. Mereka kini ada di komplek pemakaman atau yang lebih kerennya disebut kuburan.

Tentu saja, kuburan dimana mereka berada sekarang adalah kuburan umum rakyat jelata, bukan yang mentereng berhias rumput seperti lapangan bola. Hanya terdiri dari nisan-nisan berjejer dengan tanaman liar tumbuh dimana-mana [4].

"Yah, memang tidak bagus sih, tapi masih layak kok," kata Indonesia, menangis dalam hati. Apapun asal layak…meski kata 'layak' bagi Indonesia itu bisa ekstrim sekali artinya. Seperti tinggal di kandang kambing, atau memakan nasi basi itu masih 'layak' baginya.

"Tempat seperti ini memang terasa angker ya," komentar England, menenangkan para perinya yang mengitarinya sambil menangis ketakutan.

"Hewan peliharaanmu menangis ya?" tanya Indonesia, ia melihat sekelebat makhluk-makhluk kecil berkeliaran di sekitar England.

"Mereka bukan hewan peliharaan tahu, bodoh!" hardik England kesal, membuat Indonesia tersentak dan ketakutan sendiri, melebihi rasa takut berada di kuburan.

"Nah…sekarang dimana makhluk halus yang kau maksud," kata England, setelah tenang.

Indonesia memandang sekitarnya. Ia bisa melihat makhluk halus dimana-mana, seperti pasar….tapi tidak ada yang istimewa. Ia dengar sering ada yang minta nomor togel ke salah satu kuburan di sini…apa cuma rumor lewat saja ya? Seharusnya ada makhluk halus yang cukup kuat di sini.

"Eh, ada tuyul," gumama Indonesia. England segera menatap apa yang Indonesia lihat.

"Anak kecil?" tanya England.

"Biasanya tuyul tidak begitu mudah ditemukan begini…ada yang mau dicuri ya?" kata Indonesia. Tuyul yang ia maksud sedang berlari kesana kemari…entah sedang apa.

"Ia bertugas untuk mencuri?" tanya England. Indonesia mengangguk.

"Apa ia bisa melewati penjagaan ketat dan sinar infra merah?" tanya England lagi.

Indonesia plongo…ha? Bisa nggak ya? Makhluk halus seharusnya nggak bisa dideteksi infra merah kan? Tapi….

"Uhm….nggak tahu…," jawabnya.

England memutar matanya, ah….Indonesia serba nggak tahu.

"Tapi jadi kepikiran…," kata Indonesia lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kartun Malaysia, Upin Ipin itu, bukan terinspirasi dari tuyul kan?" tanya Indonesia.

England kini yang plongo.

"DIMANANYA?" jeritnya, kesal karena tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikir Indonesia yang aneh [5].

"Nggak…botaknya doang sih…," jawab Indonesia sambil tertawa nervous.

England menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, di sini memang banyak banget makhluk halus, ah…halo!" sapa Indonesia, melambaikan tangannya ke arah pohon yang berada di tengah kuburan.

England melihat pohon itu dan melihat sosok putih duduk di salah satu ranting pohon. Berbeda dengan makhluk-makhluk halus yang ia temui, sedari tadi makhluk halus Indonesia membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Itu…apa?" tanya England, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kuntilanak…," jawab Indonesia.

"Kalau dibahasa inggrisnya?" England kurang mengerti.

Indonesia terdiam.

"Uh….child…eng…ah, nggak tahu!" pekik Indonesia.

"Ah, kalau yang satu itu?" tanya England, ia menunjuk sosok putih lainnya yang ada di pohon. Ia tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas, tapi sosoknya berbeda dengan Kuntilanak barusan.

"Yang itu Sundel Bolong," jawab Indonesia, merasa geli dengan punggung merah sang setan dimana belatung-belatung bersarang bagaikan rayap bersarang di kusen pintu rumahnya. Yaelah…belatung aja dipamerin begitu…

"Uhm…Sundel Bolong? Itu bahasa inggrisnya…," England tidak begitu mengerti.

"Uh….ghost with hole?" jawab Indonesia ragu [6].

Entah kenapa dengan nama itu imej sang setan sudah rusak di mata England.

"Rasanya lebih baik pakai bahasa aslimu saja," kata England. Indonesia mengangguk setuju.

"Eng…Indonesia?"

"Ya?"

"Kau merasa ada yang berdiri di belakang kita tidak?" tanya England, dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

Indonesia terdiam sebentar. "Ya, kayaknya sih…," jawab Indonesia.

Mereka saling bertatapan lalu menoleh ke belakang bersamaan.

Yang menyambut adalah wajah tanpa kulit dengan mata membusuk dan belatung yang menghias dimana-mana.

"AHHH….POCONG!" jerit Indonesia, serta merta segera lari. England yang hanya bisa mengikuti Indonesia, karena ia tidak tahu itu makhluk halus apaan. Mana mungkin ia menjerti: "AHH…eh…nama makhluk ini apaan?"

Indonesia lari seperti sedang dikejar-kejar hutang (sebenarnya itu ada benarnya juga) dengan England mengejar di belakangnya.

Tunggu, ngapain juga ia takut?

Setelah logikanya bisa bekerja, Indonesia segera berhenti berlari namun segera ditabrak dari belakang oleh England. Indonesia pun jatuh dengan wajah menghantam tanah berbatu dengan England menimpa tubuhnya.

"Aduh…jangan berhenti tiba-tiba dong!" omel England, ia segera bangun dan berdiri.

"Uh…maaf…," gumam Indonesia sambil mengelus hidungnya yang merah karena menghantam tanah. Sakitnya bukan main….wajahnya juga dipenuhi luka. Ia segera bangkit dan duduk di tanah.

"Itu tadi…."

"NAJIS, NGAPAIN JUGA SIH GUE HARUS TAKUT SAMA POCONG BRENGSEK GITU DOANG! WAJAH BELATUNGAN AJA DIPAMERIN, BIKIN KAGET TAHU NGGAK!" jerit Indonesia kesal, membuat England plongo sejenak.

"Dasar…setang gemblung…," gerutu Indonesia dengan kesal. Ia menghapus debu di wajahnya dengan lengannya sambil terus menggumamkan bahasa-bahasa yang terdengar begitu asing di telinga England. Setiap ia berhenti bicara, dialeknya berganti begitu juga bahasanya [7].

England memang kurang tahu, saat Indonesia ingin melampiaskan kekesalan, semua bahasa daerah bercampur menjadi satu dan akan ia sebutkan satu persatu sampai ia puas, cara yang bagus karena tidak semua orang akan mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Anu..Indonesia?" England sedikit merasa takut pada Indonesia sekarang.

Indonesia menoleh dan menatap England dengan terkejut.

"Ah…maaf, aku tadi cuma sedikit kesal aja….namanya takut itu logika memang nggak bisa bekerja ya?" tanya Indonesia lalu tertawa.

England sekarang merasa takut dengan perubahan mood yang cepat dari Indonesia.

"Jadi malu, padahal cuma pocong tapi sampai lari…aduh…," kata Indonesia lagi, ia lalu bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berdebu.

"Yah, aku juga kaget kok," kata England.

"Wajahnya itu sih….coba operasi plastik jadi gantengan dikit, mungkin aku nggak bakal lari," tambah Indonesia lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan?" tegur England lalu Indonesia tertawa.

IoI

"Jadi…Masindo datang ke rumahku, karena itu?"

Indonesia memandang adiknya, Yogyakarta yang duduk tegap dengan tatapan lurus menatap Indonesia dan England.

"Mas Indo, Yogya, bukan Masindo, kebiasaan kamu ini," tegur Indonesia, sedikit malu karena England tentu tidak mengerti apa itu "Masindo" [8].

"Sama saja kan? Mas Indo dengan Masindo," kata Yogya. Indonesia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau England-sana, jadi Masengland gitu?" tanya Indonesia. Yogya terdiam sejenak. Pemuda yang merupakan personofikasi dari daerah istimewa Yogyakarta, adik Indonesia yang sopan, baik, ramah tapi juga keras kepala dan kolot, ia hanya menatap lurus England kemudian tersenyum.

"Uhm…England-san saja, mungkin lebih baik," kata Yogyakarta.

"Jadi, ia ini adikmu, Indonesia?" tanya England. Indonesia mengangguk. Yogyakarta memang terlihat mirip dengannya, hanya saja matanya lebih sayu juga potongan rambut sedikit lebih pendek tersembunyi di balik blankon yang ia kenakan.

"Adikku yang paling 'istimewa'," jawab Indonesia sambil mengkedipkan mata pada Yogyakarta. Wajah Yogyakarta memerah sedikit. Ia memang selalu ingin diistimewakan, kadang membuat Indonesia susah karena Indonesia ingin ikut campur tangan pada pemerintahannya saja ia sudah mengancam akan mengajukan referendum.

"Tapi, Mas, tujuan Mas itu nggak baik lho….," tegur Yogyakarta, kembali pada topik semula.

Indonesia menghela napas. "Yah…soalnya England-san juga…," Indonesia melirik England.

"Apa memang ilmu hitam itu sebegitu terlarang ya?" tanya England, sedikit kesal.

"Yah…dibilang terlarang memang tidak, England-san. Tapi, lebih baik dihindari," terang Yogyakarta.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba, tidak bermaksud buruk," kata England lagi.

Indonesia memutar matanya, 'tidak bermaksud buruk gundulmu?' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Tapi…kalau berbuat yang tidak-tidak…aku bisa kena marah Nyi…," keluh Yogyakarta.

"Nyi…?" tanya England tidak mengerti.

Mereka bertiga tersentak saat mendengar dering telepon. "Ah maaf, aku angkat teleponnya dulu ya," kata Yogyakarta lalu ia segera berlalu ke ruangan lain.

England melirik Indonesia. "Nyi itu apa…?" tanya England.

"Uhm…itu semacam sebutan untuk orang tua, tapi untuk Yogya, Nyi itu artinya Nyi Roro Kidul," terang Indonesia.

"Nyi Roro Kidul?" tanya England lagi. Indonesia tersenyu, ya iyalah…England mana tahu.

"Bisa diartikan sebagai Putri Pantai Selatan, ia adalah penguasa laut Jawa," jelas Indonesia lagi.

"He….sepertinya ia kuat ya?" kata England.

Indonesia ingin tertawa ironi mendengarnya. "Cukup perhatikan punggung Yogya dengan seksama, pasti tahu seberapa kuat dia," jelas Indonesia.

England tidak begitu mengerti, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Yogyakarta pun kembali, dari gestur tubuhnya ia memang sopan sekali. Tapi, England fokus melihat punggung Yogyakarta. Ia bisa melihat….sosok yang besar sekali dengan aura intimidasi yang hebat menyelubungi tubuh Yogyakarta yang postur tubuhnya tidak jauh dari kakaknya. Seperti ada kegelapan yang pekat melindungi sosok Yogyakarta, membuat England mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak berurusan dengan adik Indonesia yang satu itu.

Indonesia tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah plongo England yang priceless, kalau ia foto dan diupload ke internet jadinya bagaimana ya?

"Eh? Ada apa England-san?" tanya Yogyakarta, bingung England terus memperhatikannya.

England menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap sosok yang ada di belakang Yogyakarta membuat badannya merinding. Rasanya begitu kuat…begitu….tidak terjangkau….

Ia menarik lengan baju Indonesia dan berbisik padanya. "Itu Nyi Roro Kidul? Apa adikmu bisa lihat?" bisik England.

"Iya, itu Nyi Roro Kidul dan Yogyakarta nggak bisa lihat, kalau bisa…entah apa yang akan terjadi…," bisik Indonesia pada England.

"Ada apa? Kok pakai bisik-bisikan segala?" tanya Yogyakarta.

"Ah tidak…nggak ada apa-apa," jawab England dengan panik.

"Ya, England-san cuma tertarik dengan blankonmu itu saja kok," jawab Indonesia yang tentu saja bohong.

Yogyakarta membetulkan posisi blankonnya, ia tidak bodoh, tentu ia tahu kakaknya bohong. Tapi, ya sudahlah…ia percaya pada kakaknya dan pasti tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang buruk dengan England.

"Oh begitu…," katanya, membeli kebohongan kakaknya.

"Jadi…soal ilmu hitamnya…," kata Yogyakarta namun England sudah keburu menyela.

"Ah tidak tidak….mungkin lain kali…aku sudah harus pulang…," kata England dengan panik lagi.

Yogyakarta kebingungan sendiri, apalagi kakaknya hanya terkikik pelan sambil memperhatikan England yang pucat dan panik sendiri.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu ya, aku mau antar England-san pulang," kata Indonesia, ia segera bangkit dari kursi kayu jati, begitu pula England.

"Oh ya sudah," kata Yogyakarta, ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi…

Indonesia menepuk pundaknya, lalu berbisik ke telinganya. "Nanti aku ceritakan semuanya, ya?" katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Yogyakarta menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Ya Mas," katanya.

Indonesia berbalik kepada England dan pergi dari rumah Yogyakarta.

IoI

"Adikmu itu…sebenarnya apa sih?" tanya England, ia masih berkeringat dingin juga merinding. Indonesia tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ia…adik yang istimewa," jawab Indonesia. Matanya sedikit pilu.

England menatapnya dengan heran. "Uh…sebenarnya aku sedikit iri…pada Nyi Roro Kidul, Yogya benar-benar mengaguminya juga sedikit banyak bergantung padanya…," kata Indonesia.

"Aku jadi…merasa kalah…," tambah Indonesia, sambil menggaruk hidungnya yang masih sedikit merah.

England tersenyum dan menghela napas. "Punya adik yang kuat itu memang selalu dipenuhi rasa khawatir," katanya.

Indonesia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya dan tersenyum.

Tapi, mungkin England tidak mengerti. Jujur saja…ia tidak bisa bilang suka pada Nyi Roro Kidul. Selain rasa takut padanya…ia juga tidak suka pada makhluk kuat itu. Kadang…ia merasa takut kalau-kalau Yogyakarta akan dibawa pergi olehnya. Karena ia begitu kuat, bahkan Indonesia pun tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya.

Adiknya merdeka darinya…rasanya pasti sakit tapi tidak masalah. Tapi…kalau direbut….apalagi oleh makhluk halus seperti itu…

"Ya…rasanya memang khawatir, tapi…kalau Yogya pasti bisa menjaga dirinya," kata Indonesia.

"Eh?" England tidak begitu mengerti, Indonesia hanya tersenyum saja.

"Jadi, ilmu hitamnya bagaimana?" tanya Indonesia. England menghela napas.

"Hm…rasanya susah sekali untuk membuatmu mau mengajarkannya padaku, aku jadi hilang semangat," keluh England.

"Yah…memangnya ingin mengutuk siapa sih, England-san?" tanya Indonesia, membuat England tercekat dengan wajah merah.

"Ka-Kau tahu?" tanyanya. Indonesia tertawa.

"Kelihatan sekali kok…tapi tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kok," kata Indonesia.

England memandang ke arah lain dengan wajahnya yang merah. "Yah…ada macam-macam orang yang ingin kukutuk….," jawab England.

'Punya banyak musuh ya?' tanya Indonesia dalam hati.

"Tapi, England-san kan sudah kuat, tidak perlu kutukan untuk memberikan pelajaran pada 'orang-orang' itu kan?" tanya Indonesia.

England terdiam mendengarnya. "Kalau mereka bisa kuberi pelajaran semudah itu, aku tidak akan meminta diajarkan ilmu hitam padamu kan?" tanya England kesal, Indonesia malah tertawa.

"Yah, kalau begitu Anda hanya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, aku yakin Anda pasti bisa," kata Indonesia.

"Ups…Anda lagi…," gumamnya, England tersenyum karena tingkahnya.

"Yah…mungkin kau benar," kata England, ia menatap ke langit senja yang indah.

Indonesia ikut menatap matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. Senyu terpulas di bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, kalau kepepet aku bisa mengajarimu cara perang gerilya kok," kata Indonesia.

"Ahaha…tidak perlu," tolak England sambil tertawa. Indonesia ikut tertawa.

"Yah…sepertinya sudah waktunya aku benar-benar harus pulang," kata England. Sehabis dari rumah Yogyakarta, ia hanya berjalan bersama Indonesia menikmati waktu sore.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuantar ke bandara," kata Indonesia.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik taksi," tolak England halus.

Indonesia tersenyum padanya lalu terdiam sebentar. "Uhm….aku senang England-san bisa berkunjung ke rumahku," kata Indonesia dengan wajah sedikit merah.

Mendengarnya wajah England memerah. "Aku datang bukan demi kamu tahu," bantahnya, membuat Indonesia tersenyum.

"Aku mungkin akan datang lagi," tambah England.

Indonesia mengangguk. "Lain kali akan kumasakkan sesuatu yang enak," kata Indonesia.

England mengangguk. "Dan aku akan mengajarimu cara membuat teh yang enak," balasnya, membuat Indonesia tertawa pelan.

England segera memanggil taksi dan menaikinya untuk pergi menuju bandara. Ia memberikan lambaian tangan ragu pada Indonesia yang dibalas dengan lambaian semangat dari Indonesia.

"Sampai jumpa, England-san!" kata Indonesia.

England mengangguk. "See you."

Dan England pun pergi, menyisakan senyum di bibir Indonesia. "Yah…pergi deh…," gumam Indonesia. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya, dimana makhluk-makhluk halus masih menghantuinya, sudah biasa sih.

"Senang ya bila ada yang bisa melihat kalian selain aku?" tanya Indonesia.

"Terima kasih ya, kalian sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin agar tidak begitu nampak di mata England-san, kalau England-san benar-benar bisa melihat kalian nanti dia shock berat lagi…," tambah Indonesia.

"Ibu…kakak itu bicara sendiri…," tunjuk anak kecil ke arah Indonesia.

"Hush, jangan dilihat, sudah ayo pergi," kata ibunya menarik sang anak pergi.

"Aku jadi seperti orang gila…," gumam Indonesia sambil tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan berjalan.

"Ke rumah Yogya lagi aja ah…sekalian masih di sini…," gumamnya.

Dan Indonesia pun kembali berjalan ke rumah adiknya.

IoI

"Indonesia, cepat kutuk si France brengsek itu! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" omel England pada Indonesia di suatu rapat saat mereka kembali bertemu.

"Eh…tapi, England-san…," gumam Indonesia dengan wajah pucat. Memang barusan pertengkaran England dan France lebih heboh daripada biasanya. Membuat rapat kacau balau sampai Indonesia pun bisa tertidur dengan lelap karena tidak ada hal penting yang dibahas.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kutuk dia!" jerit England frustasi.

"Eh, jadi Indonesia-kun bisa mengutuk ya?" tanya Rusia tiba-tiba muncul.

"Gyaaa! Rusia-san!" jerit Indonesia terkejut bukan main.

"Indonesia, kutuk France, cepat!"

"Eh….? T-tapi…"

"Wah…kutukan Indonesia-kun bisa dimakan tidak?"

"Tu-tunggu…"

"Indonesia!"

"Ah, Japan!" Indonesia segera melarikan diri dari jepitan kedua Negara itu dan beralih ke sahabatnya sesama Negara Asia yang baru saja lewat dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"I-Indonesia-kun?" tanya Japan kaget, tapi Indonesia hanya menarik lengannya untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu.

"Indonesia, tunggu!" jerit England.

"Maaf ya, England-san!" jerit Indonesia balik.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Japan kebingungan.

"Sudah, sudah, yang penting cabuuuutttt!"

Sejak itu setiap England bertengkar dengan seseorang, secara ajaib Indonesia pasti menghilang dari pandangannya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan bukan freelance dark wizard kan? Aha..ha…ha…

TBC

**Potongan chapter 5**

"**Indonesia, aku akan datang ke rumahmu, untuk meneliti kehidupan nasionalismemu."**

"**Eh? Apa? Germany-san…aku tidak begitu mengerti."**

"**Vee…aku juga ikut!"**

"**Italy-san juga?"**

"**Indo, lu ini gimana sih, kenapa si Germany dan Italy itu ada di sini?"**

"**Jakarta, jangan bicara begitu! Ah, halo…Masindo."**

"**Halo Bli-Indo!"**

"**Semuanya…ah…kacau deh…"**

* * *

><p>Yosh, chapter besok akan menceritakan tentang Jerman datang ke rumah Indonesia bersama Italia yang tidak diundang untuk meneliti nasionalisme Indonesia. Semua adik Indonesia akan hadir, menambah ramai (baca: kacau) rumah Indonesia. Tapi, tenang Indonesia cuma punya adik 5 orang kok.<p>

Oh ya, ada yang bisa bantu aku? Aku belum begitu tahu karakteristik orang Bali dan Papua, tolong ya kalau ada yang tahu!

[1] Salah satu alasan sulitnya untuk memodernisasi Papua adalah berhadapan dengan para suku yang masih menyukai kehidupan tradisional. Meski kata guruku, kita tidak bisa memaksakan mereka untuk membuang kehidupan dan budaya mereka sih….tapi nggak salah juga kan untuk lebih modern sedikit lagi?

[2] Aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu bagaimana dengan orang lain tapi meski aku hidup di kota ada saja orang yang ke paranormal (nama kerennya, dukun). Kelasku pernah sampai ribut heboh karena temanku yang kehilangan hp ke paranormal dan menuduh temanku yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama seperti apa yang dikatakan paranormal itu. Uhm….bukannya mengejek sih, tapi itu kan dosa. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak bisa menuduh orang tanpa bukti jelas kan? Di pedalaman juga masih banyak praktek paranormal kan? Mulai dari pesugihan, pelet sampai santet. Memang sih, makin ke sini mulai mendingan, setidaknya di daerah perkotaan orang tidak bergantung lagi sama yang namanya paranormal.

[3] Tidak ada yang datang dari ketiadaan, semuanya harus memiliki harga yang setimpal (dikutip dari xxxHolic). Itu benar, tidak ada yang datang begitu saja, harus ada tumbal. Kalau masih hanya berupa uang mungkin tidak masalah tapi kalau sudah menyangkut soal jiwa dan nyawa manusia mungkin sudah lain lagi urusannya. Ingatlah, jika kau ingin mengutuk orang lain, maka kutukannya akan berbalik pada dirimu sendiri.

[4] Tempat pemakaman di Indonesia mungkin memang tidak begitu layak. Kadang ada yang benar-benar berantakan dan tidak terurus tapi untuk kaum menengah ke atas memang ada tempat pemakaman yang sangat bagus. Di luar negeri sendiri, tempat pemakaman cukup terawat. Tapi untuk Negara Asia Timur yang kebanyakan dikremasi (mayatnya dibakar) tidak dibutuhkan tempat pemakaman yang besar, di Cina, abu dari kremasi bisa disimpan di sebuah loker yang mirip loker sepatu. Tapi, untuk di Jepang, masih didirikan nisan di komplek pemakaman (padahal yang ada di bawahnya cuma abunya aja). Kabarnya, pemakaman di Jepang (terutama Tokyo) luar biasa mahal dan merupakan biaya pemakaman termahal di dunia.

[5] Cara manusia berpikir memang aneh, tapi kupikir orang-orang Indonesia cara berpikirnya lebih aneh lagi. Aku saja yang orang Indonesia masih tidak bisa mengerti juga. Contohnya, ketika sebuah kapal dari Indonesia ditahan oleh bajak laut Somalia, apa yang Indonesia ributkan? Iya benar, caiya…caiya…! *di lempar Briptu Norman

[6] Kudengar sih, film horror Indonesia itu lumayan tenar di luar negeri. Sayang, Indonesia selalu kesulitan untuk mengubah judul filmnya ke dalam bahasa inggris. Salah satunya ya itu, Sundel Bolong jadi Ghost With Hole, itu serius lho aku baca di majalah tapi bukannya bikin serem aku malah ketawa kayak orang gila.

[7] Indonesia memang Negara yang cukup temperamen, meski dikenal sebagai pecinta damai tapi orang-orang Indonesia sendiri bisa mengeluarkan semua isi kebun binatang kalau sedang marah. Ada beberapa orang juga yang lebih senang marah dengan menggunakan bahasa daerah. Enak lagian juga, bisa mengutuk, menggerutu, marah-marah dengan bahasa yang nggak dikenal banyak orang.

[8] Kebiasaan orang Jawa (termasuk aku), jika menggunakan embel-embel Mas lalu namanya diawali dengan huruf vocal, pasti jadinya nyatu. Mas Indo pasti dibaca tanpa spasi jadi Masindo. Aku juga panggil kakakku, Mas Rizki jadi Mas Iki jadinya Masiki. Ibuku juga panggil bapakku begitu, kukira nama bapakku itu Mazar, saat aku masih kecil, ternyata itu tuh Mas Har jadi Mas Zar jadi Mazar…wkwkwkwk


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf update lama, ok akhirnya di sini adik-adik Indonesia muncul. Semoga mereka nggak terlalu OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: German part 1! Learning Indonesia's Nationality!<strong>

"Yak, rapat selesai."

Indonesia meluruskan kedua tangannya setelah pegal mengikuti rapat seharian. Sebagai personifikasi sebuah Negara, ia diwajibkan untuk mengikuti World Conference yang selalu rutin diadakan. Ia duduk bersama para tetangganya, para Negara ASEAN. Biasanya saat rapat berlangsung semua Negara akan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, tidak layak disebut rapat. Yah, daripada salah satu pejabatnya nonton video porno saat rapat mungkin bertengkar dan merajut baju masih lebih layak dilakukan sih [1].

Indonesia bersiap untuk bangkit, waktunya pulang deh. Andai saja rapat ini adalah sebuah sekolah, ketika waktunya pulang tiba pasti akan terdengar sorak sorai dari semua murid. Yah, namanya juga Indonesia. Tapi karena dulu pernah kena damprat Germany saat ia bersorak sorai saat rapat selesai, Indonesia belajar untuk tidak melakukannya lagi, setidaknya saat rapat di luar negeri.

Setelah membersihkan semua berkas dan juga isi tasnya, Indonesia bersiap untuk pulang. Ia melihat Japan yang sedang ngobrol dengan America, yah…padahal ia tadinya mau mengajak Negara bermata sipit itu pulang bersama tapi yah sudahlah…

"Indonesia!"

Indonesia menoleh dan melihat German menghampirinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat… seram seperti biasa.

'Waduh…ada apaan lagi nih?' pikir Indonesia, sedikit takut. Bagi Indonesia, mungkin German itu seperti guru Fisika killer yang rutin menghukumnya. Ada apa lagi German menghampirinya? Apa mau dimarahi lagi karena ia telat datang tadi? Atau karena bertengkar habis-habisan dengan Malaysia? Atau akhirnya tertidur pulas di tengah rapat?

"Ada apa, Germany-san?" tanya Indonesia setengah takut.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," kata Germany dengan wajah serius. Yah, kapan juga Germany tidak serius?

"Ya?" tanya Indonesia, apa ia akan diceramahi 'bagaimana menjadi seorang prajurit yang disiplin' seperti biasa?

"Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu satu hari satu malam untuk meneliti tentang nasionalisme negaramu," terang Germany.

…..

Eh?

"Ha? Apa?" Indonesia tidak begitu mengerti, ia sepertinya tertular penyakit shock dari England.

"Aku ingin meneliti kehidupan nasionalismemu," ulang Gemarny lagi.

Indonesia memandang Germany dengan lurus, seakan sedang memperhatikan apakah Germany serius atau tidak. Tapi, Germany adalah Germany, bila yang berkata seperti itu adalah France, Indonesia bisa menganggap itu bercanda. Tapi, kalau Germany tidak mungkin kan?

"Eh… aku tidak begitu mengerti…," keluh Indonesia. Germany memukul dahinya sendiri, ia lupa bahwa Negara di depannya ini selevel otaknya dengan Italy, atau malah mungkin lebih parah?

"Nanti kujelaskan, pokoknya hari ini aku akan menginap di rumahmu," kata Germany. Indonesia berpikir sebentar, sepertinya ia tengah melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa ya? Ah, sudahlah.

"Yah, boleh saja," jawab Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

"Eh…..Germany mau menginap di rumah Indonesia? Aku ikut ve~!" pekik Italy mendadak muncul di antara Germany dan Indonesia.

"Uwaah…Italy-san!" pekik Indonesia kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau Italy, aku pergi ke tempat Indonesia bukan untuk main-main," omel Germany. Seperti biasa Italy hanya memasang tampang… innocent? Atau lebih tepatnya, belagak tidak tahu.

"Eh…tapi kan aku belum pernah bermain di rumah Indonesia!" keluh Italy dengan nada manja. Indonesia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yah… kalau Italy-san mau datang tidak apa-apa kok," kata Indonesia.

"Yay! Dengar Germany, aku boleh datang tuh ke rumah Indonesia!" pekik Italy membuat Germany geleng-geleng kepala.

Indonesia hanya tersenyum, tapi… kok sepertinya ada yang lupa ya?

IoI

Setelah proses penerbangan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Germany dan Italy serta sang tuan rumah sampai di tempat Indonesia.

"Brengsek! Lu pergi kemana aja sih Indo? Gue telepon hp lu nggak aktif! Gimana sih!"

Ternyata Indonesia sudah disambut oleh adiknya dengan 'hangat'.

"Eh, tunggu Jakarta, jangan marah-marah begitu. Handphoneku hapis baterenya tadi, maaf ya," kata Indonesia berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang cukup meledak-ledak itu. Jakarta menghela napas panjang. Adik Indonesia yang rambutnya sudah dicat coklat dan berpotongan rambut stylish serta bermata tajam itu sudah menanti kedatangan kakaknya sejak tadi [2].

"Lagipula, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Indonesia.

Sebuah urat nadi muncul di kepala Jakarta.

"Lu lupa ya? Ini kan jadwal rutin keluarga kita ngumpul bareng!" pekik Jakarta dengan kesal.

Sementara Germany dan Italy hanya memandang bertengkaran kakak beradik yang berat sebelah itu dari jauh.

"Jadi itu adiknya Indonesia ya?" gumam Italy, entah kenapa ia merasa Jakarta banyak kemiripan dengan kakaknya, Romano.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata adiknya seperti itu," gumam Germany, merasakan stress melanda kepalanya, muncul lagi orang yang menyebalkan.

Saat tengah bertengkar, Jakarta sadar akan kehadiran Italy dan Germany yang tadi tidak diperdulikannya. "Lho? Kenapa Italy dan Germany ada di sini? Buat apa lu bawa mereka ke sini?" hardik Jakarta pada Indonesia dengan kasar.

"Eh… itu kan…," Indonesia sulit menjelaskannya. Adiknya ini memang sedikit emosional, yah bedanya dengan Indonesia dia itu tipe orang yang akan mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya tanpa malu-malu.

Pintu rumah Indonesia terbuka dan memperlihatkan adik Indonesia yang lain, Yogyakarta, dengan tangan memegang spatula dan tubuhnya dipenuhi harum masakan. "Ada apa sih, Jaka, kenapa Masindo tidak dipersilahkan masuk?" tanya Yogya, memecah atmosfir 'panas' di depannya.

"Oh, Yogya… lama nggak ketemu," kata Indonesia melambaikan tangan pada adiknya yang lain, Yogya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Eh, ada Germany-san dan Italy-san juga, ayo silahkan masuk, jangan perdulikan Jaka, dia memang begitu," kata Yogya mempersilahkan masuk kedua Negara yang sempat terlupakan dengan sopan.

"Dasar tua Bangka! Jangan panggil gua Jaka!" hardik Jakarta dengan kesal.

"Kamu juga yang salah, kenapa tamu tidak dipersilahkan masuk? Sudah, jangan bertengkar di luar, malu tahu dilihat tetangga," omel Yogyakarta dengan nada tegas.

Indonesia hanya tertawa, melihat bagaimana kedua adiknya berseteru. Untung tempat tinggal mereka sebenarnya berjauhan, tapi setiap bertemu sering adu mulut seperti ini [3].

"Maaf ya Jakarta, aku lupa tadi kalau hari ini keluarga kita kumpul, habis Germany katanya ada perlu denganku," jelas Indonesia setelah Jakarta tenang.

Jakarta yang tampaknya masih kesal hanya menggerutu pelan saja. Indonesia beralih pada Germany dan Italy yang sempat terlupakan tadi.

"Ah, maaf ya Germany-san, Italy-san, silahkan duduk, biar kubuatkan minum," kata Indonesia.

"Ya, santai saja," balas Germany.

"Apa ada wine?" tanya Italy membuat Indonesia sweat drop.

"Uh… di tempatku alcohol bukan minuman umum… jadi aku tidak punya," jelas Indonesia. Germany menjitak Italy, tentu saja Indonesia tidak punya wine, bahkan mencicipinya saja mungkin belum pernah.

"Paling adanya alcohol oplosan dari bahan fermentasi tape dan baygon kan?" tanya Jakarta dengan wajah datar [4].

"Ngawur aja kamu Jakarta! Mau mati?" tanya Indonesia panik, Jakarta hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan beralih ke ruangan lain.

"Maaf ya, adikku memang begitu," kata Indonesia.

"Kalau cuma alcohol bukannya Masindo punya?" tanya Yogyakarta menghampiri mereka.

"Eh memang ada?" tanya Indonesia, Yogyakarta mengangguk.

"Tuak kan?" tanya Yogyakarta lagi, oh ya benar [5].

"Ah sudahlah, pokoknya aku tidak akan menawarkan alcohol di sini, minum teh saja tidak apa-apa kan, Germany-san, Italy-san?" tanya Indonesia. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Indonesia pun segera beralih ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan teh manis andalannya.

"Jadi, kamu ini adiknya Indonesia ya?" tanya Germany pada Yogyakarta yang masih tidak beranjak pada tempatnya.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan, nama saya Yogyakarta," kata Yogya dengan sopan.

"Wuah… kamu pakai apa ini? Pinjam dong!" kata Italy, mengambil blankon dari kepala Yogyakarta dan memakainya tapi terbalik.

"Ah, itu namanya blankon," kata Yogyakarta, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa cara memakainya terbalik tapi tampaknya Italy sedang asik menikmati topi barunya.

"Kalau yang tadi itu, namanya siapa?" tanya Germany, mengalihkan perhatian Yogyakarta.

"Ah, kalau yang tadi namanya Jakarta, orangnya memang seperti itu tapi baik kok," jelas Yogyakarta.

Italy yang sedang berputar-putar di rumah Indonesia tampaknya senang sekali. "Wuah…rumah Indonesia benar-benar unik ya!" katanya.

'Unik?' tanya Yogyakarta dalam hati.

"Karena perbedaan budaya maka design interior serta bangunannya memang berbeda sekali dengan rumah-rumah di Eropa," tambah Germany.

"Ya, memang begitu," jawab Yogyakarta.

Indonesia segera muncul dengan membawa nampan penuh gelas berisi teh. Ia tampak sedikit bingung melihat Italy sedang melihat-lihat rumahnya sambil setengah menari sementara Yogyakarta berbincang dengan Germany.

"Ini tehnya," kata Indonesia sambil menyodorkan teh kepada Germany dan Italy serta adiknya.

"Lho, Jakarta ada di ruang tengah ya?" tanya Indonesia.

"Ya, biasa, lagi masuk angin mungkin jadinya dia begitu," kata Yogyakarta. Indonesia hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, Bali kok belum datang? Tumben…," kata Indonesia, sedikit khawatir pada adiknya yang satu itu belum muncul.

"Oh itu, Bali memang bilang ia akan datang telat, tapi tunggu saja," kata Yogyakarta. Indonesia hanya mengangguk lagi.

Indonesia duduk di sofa dan memandang Germany yang tampaknya tidak terlalu menyukai tehnya, yah apa boleh buat, ia tidak punya bir sih.

"Oh ya, Germany-san, bisa tolong jelaskan sekali lagi kenapa kamu datang kemari?" tanya Indonesia yang sampai sekarang masih belum mengerti.

"Begini… bagaimana ya menjelaskannya," kata Germany, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kudengar Negaramu memiliki banyak suku bangsa kan?" tanya Germany.

Indonesia mengangguk, "ya… ada banyak sekali…," tambahnya.

"Kenapa… maksudku… ehm… kenapa kau bisa hidup damai dengan suku bangsa yang jumlahnya ratusan begitu?" tanya Germany, sedikit menggebu-gebu.

Indonesia dan Yogyakarta agak terperangah dan saling pandang dengan bingung.

"Padahal di negaraku yang cumu terbagi menjadi tiga suku bangsa saja susah sekali akur," tambah Germany yang tampaknya sudah penat.

Indonesia memandang Germany, he… begitu rupanya?

"Uh… ditanya kenapa juga… bagaimana cara menjawabnya ya?" tanya Indonesia, bingung sendiri.

"Jadi intinya, Germany-san ingin mempelajari hidup toleransi di tempat kami untuk dipraktekan di tempat anda, begitu?" tanya Yogyakarta. Germany mengangguk.

"He… jadi selama ini suku bangsa di tempat Germany suka berseteru, kok aku tidak tahu ya?" tanya Italy polos, membuat Germany kesal.

"Kau ini kan cuma sibuk sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis saja kerjaannya!" omel Germany kesal.

Sedangkan Indonesia tengah berpikir. Jika ditanya kenapa… ia tidak yakin bisa menjawabnya…

"Uhm… aduh… kenapa di tempatku bisa hidup akur padahal ada ratusan lebih suku bangsa hidup bersama ya?" tanya Indonesia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan karena hukum atau sosialisasi begitu?" tanya Germany.

"Bukan, lebih tepatnya kami sudah terbiasa hidup dengan berbagai macam suku dan kebudayaan jadi itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi," jawab Yogyakarta.

"Yah, Yogya benar, karena kebiasaan," tambah Indonesia.

"Tapi pasti ada sebabnya kan? Sebab kalian bisa hidup bersama dengan damai?" tanya Germany, tampaknya tidak puas.

Indonesia dan Yogya saling pandang.

"Uhm… bagaimana ya?" gumam Indonesia. Kenapa? Kenapa meski adiknya mempunyai sifat yang berbeda-beda mereka tetap akur satu sama lain? Kenapa Indonesia bisa terus berdiri tanpa pernah memusingkan bahwa mungkin saja suku bangsa di tempatnya terpecah belah?

Kenapa?

"Tok… tok… tok…"

"Eh, ada yang mengetuk pintu, mungkin Bali sudah datang," kata Yogyakarta, ia segera bangkit meninggalkan kakaknya dan tamunya yang tampaknya masih dalam pembicaraan yang menegangkan (?).

Ketika Indonesia tengah berpikir hingga dahinya berkerut serta keringat menetes dari kepalanya, ia tidak menyangka akan dikejutkan oleh adik-adik perempuannya.

"KAK INDONESIA!"

"Eh? Wuaaaahhh!" Indonesia terkejut saat adik perempuan kecilnya men-tacklenya di sofa. Indonesia sangat kaget namun ia langsung tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Papua! Kapan kamu datang? Bagaimana.. bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya Indonesia senang namun bingung bukan main.

"Aku yang menjemputnya tadi, makanya aku telat Bli Indo," jawab gadis cantik yang muncul bersama Yogyakarta.

"Wuah…ada gadis cantik!" pekik Italy langsung menghampiri sang gadis yang dimaksud.

"Namamu siapa? Tinggal dimana? Boleh minta nomor teleponmu? Apa kau suka pasta?" tanya Italy yang langsung kegatelan melihat gadis cantik di depannya.

"Italy!" omel Germany, menarik kerah baju Italy agar menjauh dari adik Indonesia.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Bali," kata Bali dengan sopan serta senyum menawan. Gadis cantik dengan rambut sedikit keriting yang diikat menjadi satu di pinggir yang berhiaskan bunga bali, tak perlu diragukan lagi pesonanya seperti apa.

"Eh? Jadi kamu Bali? Kamu tetangganya Indonesia ya?" tanya Italy masih kegatelan juga [6].

"Eh bukan… aku…," Bali merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi senyum Italy langsung lenyap saat ia seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Maaf, Italy-san, tapi Bali itu adalah **adikku**, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu macam-macam dengannya, mengerti kan?" tanya Indonesia dengan senyum manis namun seram.

Italy langsung ingin menangis saat melihat sisi gelap Indonesia. "I.. iya, aku mengerti…," jawabnya ketakutan. Begitu Indonesia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Italy segera melesat ke balik punggung Germany.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Indonesia sister complex terhadap Bali?

Indonesia menoleh saat seseorang menarik bajunya dan ia bisa melihat Papua yang manis memandang dirinya. "Ada apa Papua?" tanya Indonesia.

"Kak, aku lapar…," keluhnya dengan wajah manis. Rasanya seperti ada animasi dimana hati Indonesia ditusuk oleh panah cupid. Ah…imutnya…

"Ah… Papua… kamu memang imut~! Kakak rindu sekali padamu! Kamu sudah besar ya!" pekik Indonesia kegirangan, ia memeluk Papua erat-erat sementara Papua sendiri tampaknya sesak dan tak suka dipeluk seperti itu [7].

"Kyaaa… lepaskan aku! Tidak!"

"Imutnya… coba rumahmu tidak begitu jauh, pasti kakak akan mengunjungimu tiap hari!" cerocos Indonesia tidak peduli dan menghujani Papua dengan ciuman-ciuman.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau Masindo itu kelihatan seperti phedopil sekarang?" tanya Yogyakarta yang tampangnya sudah seram karena muak melihat pemandangan itu.

"Yah… Bli Indo memang lemah sama anak-anak sih," kata Bali sambil tersenyum seakan permandangan yang ia lihat normal-normal saja.

"Ada apaan sih, rebut amat?" tanya Jakarta yang muncul dari ruang tengah dengan tampang kusut. Ia kaget melihat Indonesia tengah…. Err? Mencium-cium Papua yang dipeluknya sementara gadis kecil itu menjerit dan hamper menangis ketakutan.

"Oi, Indo! Itu pelecehan tahu!" omelnya, serta merta menjitak kakaknya yang kemudian akhirnya melepaskan Papua yang segera lari ke sisi Bali.

"Aduh… kok pakai acara mukul segala sih Jakarta? Kan kamu tahu aku udah lama banget nggak ketemu Papua, boleh kan melepas rindu?" kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

"Melepas rindu gundul lu? Dasar pedhopil! Udah, Bali, jangan biarin Papua dekat-dekat Indo, nggak tahu entar diapain sama dia," kata Jakarta dengan wajah serius, membuat Indonesia shock.

"Uhm….ok deh," kata Bali yang tengah menenangkan Papua yang tengah shock. Papua yang ceria memang agak takut dengan orang baru, apalagi ia jarang bertemu Indonesia dan tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kenapa…? Kejam!" keluh Indonesia setengah menangis. Jakarta hanya membuang muka, Yogyakarta masih memasang tampang seram sementara Bali tampaknya menikmati semuanya.

Sementara Germany dan Italy? Germany tengah berpikir apakah ia benar-benar akan meneliti kehidupan nasionalisme Indonesia… seperti keluarga ini benar-benar dysfunctional…

Sementara Italy tengah menikmati semuanya, ternyata keluarga Indonesia sangat menarik ya?

Tbc

* * *

><p>[1] Sebenarnya di Indonesia rapat tidak berjalan separah itu, tapi anehnya di rapat-rapat pemerintahan seperti DPR dan MPR, banyak yang tidak hadir, sibuk sendiri, nonton video porno, meski sang oknum bilang "kan ngeliatnya cuma bentar" ya namanya ngeliat ya ngeliat aja, ha…ha…ha…<p>

[2] Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jakarta adalah kota paling gaul kan? Rambut diwarnai dan berbagai model baju yang trendi sudah jadi cirri khas kota ini. Coba ada satu orang kampung nyasar di Jakarta, hahaha… kadang berasa sedang tersesat di dunia lain.

[3] Dalam kehidupan nyata, sebenarnya Jakarta dan Yogyakarta tidak pernah terlibat masalah yang serius. Damai-damai saja, tapi saat aku design karakter mereka aku sadar bahwa pola pikir dan sifat mereka itu beda banget. Yogyakarta yang kolot serta kaku rasanya aneh banget kalau harus bertemu Jakarta yang gaul dan berpikiran terbuka. Karena itu personifikasi kedua daerah itu kubuat sering adu mulut kalau bertemu.

[4] Aku hampir bisa mengatakan bahwa minuman beralkohol di Indonesia bukan minuman yang 'wajar'. Memang bukan berarti tidak ada, untuk beberapa daerah minuman beralkohol itu wajar-wajar saja tapi tidak berlaku untuk seluruh wilayah Indonesia. Yah, paling adanya minuman oplosan yang diminum langsung tewas seketika, jarang ada minuman beralkohol kelas atas seperti wine paling adanya rhum tanpa alkohol, buat masak, ha…ha…ha….

[5] Tuak adalah minuman beralkohol tradisional di Indonesia. Biasanya dibuat dari bahan yang mengandung gula. Kadar alkoholnya berbeda-beda, tapi biasanya sih tidak tinggi. Tuak hanya bisa ditemukan di daerah-daerah tertentu saja.

[6] Pasti semua juga tahu ya? Bali jauh lebih terkenal dari Indonesia. Bahkan banyak yang mengira Bali itu adalah Negara yang berdiri sendiri, bukan bagian dari Indonesia. Tentu saja kita tahu yang sebenarnya kan? Bali itu milik kita! Argh!

[7] Sebenarnya reaksi orang Indonesia bila bertemu Papua tidak selebay itu, tapi sebenarnya sudah cukup lama Indonesia ingin bisa memodernisasi Papua sedikit lagi tapi terhalang factor jarak dan biaya. Benar ya, Papua itu sulit sekali dijangkau sehingga segala sesuatunya jadi mahal di sana. Yang kudengar, bayam seikat saja harganya 15.000! What the! Di sini aja bayam paling mahal paling 1500! Yah, jadi begitulah. Semoga nantinya Papua tidak akan terlalu terisolasi seperti sekarang.

Segitu aja kali ya? Chapter ini kesan OOC berasa banget, tapi nggak kelewat batas kan? Pertanyaan Germany akan terjawab di chapter depan! Stay tunned! Chapter depan semoga lebih panjang!

Reviewnya dong!


End file.
